Change Me
by polarbear815
Summary: Tea Jordan is new. At high school, in Noah Puckerman's life. She's new. But through all her pain, she finds love. She just never thought that a killer loose would threaten to ruin all that for her.  Now revised  Puck/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm revising an old story i wrote. It's a little quirky, so far but yea lol. It's basically this girl, Tea Jordan, who's mom died and she moves to Lima where she meets Puck. Obvious love story. I wrote it because as much as i fucking love Puckleberry, i don't think it will happen, and i really wish Puck had someone to make him happy. So i created someone to. **

**Oh and this story turns into a murder mystery story, like seriously this shit's as long as a novel. :) lol read on **

* * *

><p><strong>Intro<strong>

I woke up early, sun not yet visible through my lilac curtains. I rolled over and groaned. Ugh, first day at a new school in the middle of the semester. Great. I brushed my long brown hair, forcing it through the jungle of curls. I had naturally great hair; curls that it would take other people hours of work to achieve. My mother always said I was blessed, but she was also a raving alcoholic. I lined my blue eyes with dark eyeliner and ran mascara to fully volumize my lashes. I peeled off my pjs and threw on my low black v neck and my favorite pair of dark skinny jeans. I finished with black heeled boots. I could easily pull off 20 yet I'm stuck in McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. Ohio will never be able to compare to New York. The City. Home. I've only been here one week and it's already become clear that this town was made for losers. I should fit in just fine.

**Arrival**

I hopped out of my red Jeep and threw my purse over my shoulder, grabbing my new notebooks. I looked around seeing cliques. Jocks and cheerleaders intermingling, Goths smoking behind a dumpster, rich kids looking… expensive, pot heads, wanabees, middle class, and the wandering loners. I looked out of place, like I didn't belong. I looked too mature; I guess maturity comes with experience. Unfortunately I've have a couple too many doses. I wasn't really watching where I was going and found myself face to face with a boy with a mohawk. He was wearing a varsity football jacket and t-shirt that showed off his muscles. He was hot.

"Where's the office?" I found myself saying. I sounded confident. He looked me up and down and raised an eyebrow then smirked.

"You're new," he said. It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

I raised my eyebrows and chuckled. "Am I that obvious?"

He laughed. "Yeah. The office is right through the entrance. Need me to show ya?" he asked eagerly but tried to conceal it.

I shook my head. "Thanks." I smiled and he held out his hand. "Puck". I shook it. "Tea, see you around." I turned and walked towards the entrance before I got too invested in "Puck." What kind of name is that anyway?

As I entered, I saw the office immediately. I entered and told the lady my name. She gave me my schedule without even looking up from her computer. She was probably on Farmville or a Twilight mom's blog. I took it and left. My first class was geometry. I sighed. So the torture begins.

I sat and doodled in my notebook as my teacher rambled about the importance of shapes. This lady had way too much lipstick on and a skirt that was digging into her butt crack. Class dragged on and finally the bell rang. I got up and headed to Espanol with Senor Shuster. He didn't sound very Spanish to me.

Before my mother gained comfort in alcohol, she fell in love with a Latino. Marcos. He spoke fluent Spanish and English. He had the most beautiful accent. He taught me how to speak the language. I'm not the best speaker but I know more than the average bear.

I walked in and the teacher, Mr. Shuster, I presume, told me to sit in an empty desk. I sat next to a girl in a cheerleader uniform. She had olive skin and dark hair. The kid with the mohawk was two seats in front of me. The girl turn turned and looked at me.

"Do you have a piece of paper I can borrow?" she asked. I opened my notebook, ripped out a piece, then handed to her. "Thanks." She said. I nodded. Then she looked at me again. "Are you new? You don't look familiar. And I know everyone in this godforsaken town."

I chucked. "Yeah, I'm Tea. I just moved from New York." Her eyes widened.

"New York? Really? That's so cool." She laughed. "I'm Santana." I smiled. Mr. Shuster called order among the students. He preached about Ser and Estar. Blah blah blah. Everyone was busy taking notes. I did as well to look productive. I looked up at mohawk boy. Even the back of his head was hot. He gave off this sense of danger which I have always been attracted to. No. I'm not putting myself through this crap again. If I was going to get with a guy it'd be through dates and romance. Not based on hotness and sex appeal.

I looked at him again. He's probably not even like that. But what if he is? I sighed. Well I guess I'll never know, unless I get to know him. That's when I noticed him staring at a blond girl in a cheerleader uniform. I went back to my doodles until the bell rang. I went to history, science, and English. They were a blur. I finally got to lunch. For lunch you could eat outside.

It was drizzling slightly but I went out anyway. I sat at an empty table and pulled out my science stuff. I wanted to do my homework now so I wouldn't have to later. I sipped my coffee and wrote about the history of monkeys.

A guy came and sat next to me. He was super tall and had dark hair. He also had on a varsity football jacket. It seemed like everyone in this school was a football player or a cheerleader. I looked up and so did he.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey?" I asked questioningly. "You're new here aren't you?" I rolled my eyes. "Duh." He chuckled. "I'm Finn." I replied with my name.

"So where're you from?" he asked.

"New York City," I said and smiled. "Cool. We're supposed to be going to New York for…" he got cut off by a brunette girl with a plaid skirt and knee high socks.

"Finn." She said. "I've been looking all over for you. We need to go rehearse." She pulled him up and the walked off before I could asked what they needed to rehearse for.

I went to the rest of my classes, not interested in any of them. As I was walking to health, a kid had a slushy in his hand and a hell of a determined look on his chubby face. He went to throw it at me, I stepped out of the way but he still got some on my shirt.

"What the hell?" I yelled. He laughed, actually leaghed at me. Since when was throwing a slushy at a girl funny? I couldn't help it when I shoved him hard against a locker.

I got up in his face and asked "Why the hell did you do that?" He raised his eyebrows, obviously trying to hide the amount of astonishment that were passing his features. I guess no one ever fought back. Pity.

"Cause your new and I knew it'd be fun." He smiled big. That's when I decked him, hard, remembering not to lock my thumb in my fist before hitting him. He grabbed his nose automatically and without offering so much as a sadistic chuckle, I walked away leaving him in a daze.

I had just reached the bathroom, when Puck stopped me. His eyes were wide. "Did you just punch Karofsky in the face?"

I looked at him "Why? Was he your boyfriend or something?" I ran my unhurt hand over my newly bruised knuckles. At least the weren't broken, kid had a hard head.

He laughed "No, I've wanted to do that since he bullied the shit out of someone I knew, but if I did I'd go back to Juvy."

I raised one eyebrow at him "Back?" He nodded, his expression remaining constant. I guess I was right about the dangerous boy thing. "Oh, well. I need to go clean myself up."

I turned to leave but he said, "That was really cool, you know, standing up for yourself." I smiled slightly at him, before turning then entering the bathroom.

The blue didn't really come out; it just blended with my shirt. I smelled like blueberries. I sprayed my perfume to cover the scent. I walked out and the halls were silent. Since I was already super late I decided to check out the rest of the school.

Down the hall I heard music coming from what I guessed to be the choir room. I saw the brunette that pulled Finn away belting out some musical number I've never heard. She had an amazing voice. That's when Finn joined in and his voice fit hers perfectly. They sung harmoniously, looking deep into each other's eyes. I walked away before they would notice me.

I entered the health room. "You must be Tea." the overly stocky teacher said. I nodded. "Sit." She pointed to an empty chair and I sat. I looked around and saw Santana. She smiled and gave me a little wave. I smiled back. I turned to the teacher, Ms. Beastie, who was talking about abstinence. I shook my head slightly. Give me a break.

**Day 2**

I got out of bed the next morning with less enthusiasm than the day before. I did my daily routine and put on a flowy gray tank top and white jeans. I finished with little black heels.

As soon as I touched my forehead, I cringed, but it wasn't that noticeable. Nothing a little cover up can't hide. I had a red mark around my wrist, putting makeup on that as well.

My feet carried me downstairs and out the door, trying not to look at the mess from last night. I got into my car and drove to school, turning the radio loud enough to drown out my thoughts.

When I arrived everyone was standing with their little groups. I was just going to walk into school when Santana stopped me.

"Hey come meet some people!" she said. She dragged me towards a group of cheerleaders. She said all of their names. Most of them were blonde, of course. One, who seemed to be Santana's number two, was the blondest of the blondes. Her name was Brittany.

She was unintentionally super hilarious, but seemed to be a little spacey at times. She was also in my geometry class so we headed there when the warning bell rang out. We learned about the difference between triangles and squares. The bell rang and I headed for Spanish.

I met up with Santana in the hallway. As we walked in Puck winked at Santana, then checked me out and smirked. I laughed out loud and I think he actually blushed. It was so adorable. I smiled.

"So…" he said. I cocked my head to the side and waited for a continuation.

"Yes…?" I pressed. He chuckled.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later, you know, do something." He was dripping in confidence, like he knew I couldn't say no to him. But I would. I shrugged

"Oh," and walked to my desk. Santana laughed. "Wow way to just leave him hanging." I laughed too. "He's just so full of himself, it's ridiculous." Me and Santana were laughing pretty loud.

Puck turned around and it was obvious to him that we were talking about him. He glared at the both of us jokingly. This only caused more laughter. Mr. Shuster walked in and we calmed ourselves down.

The girl sitting in front of me handed me a folded piece of paper. I opened it up. It said "Breadstix 7:00." It was signed by Puck. I showed Santana. She raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"You should definitely go. Even if you don't want to, you'll get a free meal." She whispered. I giggled.

As class went by all I could think about was dinner with Puck. I wondered if I should even go. The bell rang and I got up and went to leave. Puck got up just as I was walking by. He did it on purpose, and he knocked into me. We laughed and I shook my head.

"Ladies first." he said. I smiled and went to walk by but stopped.

"Yes." I said. He cocked an eyebrow. "See you at seven." I smiled and I walked out.

**6:30**

I stood in my closet and tried to find something nice to wear. I settled on black jeans and a white v neck. I left my hair down and put a little extra makeup on, effectively covering the bruises. I breathed out a long sigh, taking a long look at myself in the mirror. I didn't like what I saw.

I sighed once again then put on my black heels. When I got downstairs, I noticed that it had been cleaned since I got home. Dad must have felt guilty, he does all the time. It could've been his new wife, Carol? Carly? Whatever, her too.

I grabbed my purse and my keys and walked out the door.

I arrived at Breadstix at seven on the dot. I walked inside, not really sure what to expect. I looked around and Puck was nowhere to be found. Maybe he thought it'd be funny to pull a fast one on the new girl. He could've been just like David Karofsky for all I knew. I think I'd feel a little bad though if I had to blacken his eye as well.

I sat down in the waiting area. I'd give him five minutes. Well, those five minutes came and went. I got up and went to leave when Puck walked through the door.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"I was going to leave." I replied. I looked at him guiltily.

He chuckled. "Come on. Let's get a table." He asked the waiter for a table for two and we got settled in.

He took off his varsity jacket and he had on a white v neck. I laughed. "Do I get to know the joke?" Puck asked.

"We match." I replied. He laughed too. We ordered and starting talking. It seemed natural. We pretty much shared our life stories. I left out the major key points. But then I felt really bad since he told me about the girl he got pregnant and how he fell in love with her. It seemed like he was just laying it out there so I told him the truth about who I really was.

I started with my life in New York with my mother. "I lived with my mother my entire life," I started. "She was the most important thing to me."

Puck looked up from his meal. "Was?" he asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. "She died a couple weeks ago. That's why I'm here. I moved in with my dad and his new wife." His eyes showed sympathy, like he knew how I felt.

"Sorry," he said. I nodded and continued my story. "She was always so happy. She fell in love with this amazing Spanish guy. She was so heartbroken when he left. That's when the drinking started." I stopped myself, with too many painful memories.

"You don't have to tell me. I know it's probably really hard for you to talk about." He said kindly.

"Thanks." I said. I went to ask him a question then hesitated.

"What?" he said, amusement tingeing his hazel eyes.

"Why are you so nice now? No offense but you seem like kind of a jerk in school." I smirked.

He laughed, rolling his eyes. "Simple. I'm only nice to the people I like."

I smiled small and looked up at him. "I saw you playing your guitar the other day." I said. "You were good but you missed a few notes."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "You play?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Why were you playing in school anyway?"

He shrugged "Glee Club." I thought for a second. Is that like code or something?

"What's a Glee Club?" I asked, frowning at the foreign words.

He chuckled, something I was starting to like seeing, before he continued. "You lived in New York and you didn't have a Glee Club? It's like singing and dancing and music. It's fun." He smiled.

"Dancing?" I asked. I loved to dance. Well, I never went to school or anything but I'd watch videos when I was younger and learn all the moves.

"Yeah." Puck said, "Why? You dance?"

I smiled "Yeah I do." He smiled too.

"You should join. Mr. Shue's always looking for more members." I thought for a second. I get to dance, make friends and spend time with Puck, who I'm really starting to like.

"Yea, I think I will join."

**Day 3**

I drove to school with excitement. Puck didn't even try anything on me after our date. Which was oddly satisfying and disappointing at the same time. But things were really looking up and Glee Club was sure to help the cause.

I was itching to get out of geometry and into Spanish to talk to Mr. Shuster about Glee, and to see Puck. I smiled. The bell rang and I went towards the Spanish room.

Mr. Shuster was standing outside talking to the guidance counselor. He liked her. It was obvious. "Excuse me," I said, glancing at the blushing red head, then turn back to Me. Shuster. "I heard you ran Glee and I wanted to know if I could join."

He smiled big. "Of course!" he said with enthusiasm. "You'll need to try out first, but yeah! Everyone makes it, so don't worry about it."

I smiled wide at him the walked into class.

"Hey." Puck said with a smile as soon as I passed by him. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Good." I answered. "I talked to Shuster about Glee and he said I could join as long as I tried out." Santana got up and joined the conversation.

"You're joining Glee?" she asked happily.

"Yep," I said. She smiled excitedly and pulled me away from Puck, but I could sense him still staring at me. She was super excited for me to join and so was I. The rest of the day went by until finally it was time to show the Glee kids what I've got.

I entered the choir room and noticed Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Finn. The others looked familiar enough. Finn came up to me and I noticed that same short, brunette girl eyeing us as we talked.

"Hey. Puck told me you were coming to try out." He said.

I smiled at his friendliness. "Yeah, he convinced me." We laughed and he went to go sit down. I followed and sat next to Santana. Mr. Shuster came in and smiled at me.

"So we can all see we've got new meat." We all laughed. "But in order to join you need to try out."

I got up a little nervously and I saw Puck give me an encouraging smile. I went to the front and said, "Well, I'm here to dance so…" As if he could read my mind, Mr. Shuster said "hit it." to the band.

They started playing some jazzy musical number and I stopped them. "No, no, no. Can you guys play something a little more… modern?" I asked hopingly.

They nodded and started playing Lady Gaga's Dance in the Dark, an all-time favorite. I got lose and then started dancing until I couldn't stop. I felt free. I haven't in a long time. The group was clapping and singing along. Brittany got up and started dancing with me. She was amazing. It was so much fun but the song came to an end and everyone clapped. I mock-bowed and felt my cheeks start to hurt from the smile that was stuck one my face.

Puck can over and gave me an arm hug. I was surprised at how nice it felt. "Welcome to the club," he said, and everyone cheered.

**Later**

When I got home, I was bursting with joy. I don't think my dad was home, so that only added to my perky mood. It was a Friday night though, and I had nothing to do.

The gods must be at my beckoning today because my cell rang. I picked it up. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey." It was Puck. "I was wondering if you had any plans?" I laughed.

"I was actually just thinking about how I have absolutely nothing to do."

He laughed too. "Come over we can watch a movie or something. Finn said he's coming over too and if Finn's coming, Rachel probably is." He told me. I thought for a second. Eh. What the hell.

"Yeah sure. I'll be over in ten." I heard him say bye, then I hung up the phone. I was already dressed, so I took out a piece of paper and wrote a note for my dad to let him know where I was going. I left my house, having to nudge the key some to get my jeep started, before heading to Puck's place.

When I pulled up, I hesitated. No big deal, I thought to myself. Just friends hanging out on a Friday night.

I turned off the ignition and walked towards his house. I knocked twice and he answered. He was grinning widely. "Welcome to Casa de Puckerman." I laughed and walked inside.

Finn was lounging on the couch with a Pepsi in one hand and an Xbox controller in the other. "Sup," he said and nodded towards me. I rolled my eyes and turned to Puck. He was closer then I though and still grinning at me which made me blush. He took an extra few steps in my direction, inhabititing my personal space completely. His eyes met mine and his hand reached out to stroke my cheek which made me go a shade darker. The simple gesture managed to feel so intimate.

Three raps at the door made us both laugh and Puck went and got it. Rachel came in, said "hey" and sat next to Finn, who gave her a kiss on the cheek. Puck went into the kitchen and I followed him there. We kept giving each other long, heated looks.

Eventually though, I laughed and so did he. He came up close to me like before and slid his hands around my waist. He was about four inches taller than me. We smiled again at each other. When he bent down I knew he was going to kiss me, so I stopped him. He put his forehead against mine and sighed, letting his eyes fall shut. I noticed how much I liked the feel of his breath against my skin, actually giving me goose bumps.

He pulled away from me and I grabbed one of his hands to stop him. "Puck," I started. "I really like you, but I've hurt so many people with these kinds of relationships. For this to work, it'll need to be slow. I get it if you want to move on." I looked down and he lifted up my chin.

His eyes pierced into me long and hard. "Tea, I like you way too much to give up now, we clear?" He smiled and I laughed. He grabbed two sodas and handed me one. I nodded at him and we went to join Finn and Rachel.

I leaned into Puck, my sides hurting so much from the laughter. He was laughing pretty hard too, we all were. I couldn't believe none of these Ohio kids have never seen The Hangover. I saw it once and loved it. I think it was funnier the second time.

The movie credits started showing (after the pictures of course) and Rachel turned to Finn.

"Can you give me a ride home?" she asked with a smile. Finn chuckled. "Sure," he said. They got up and left; we said our byes and I got kind of nervous.

Would Puck try something again? I was actually hoping he did. I shook my head, going back to sit on the couch. Puck sat the farthest away from me, making me question my earlier thoughts. I scrunched my eyebrows together, putting feet up on his legs. He laughed and I smirked at him.

"What?" he said.

"I think I changed my mind." I said.

He sat up. "About what?" he said with confusion. I got up leaned over and kissed him.

When I woke up, it was in Puck's arms. I looked around realizing last night wasn't a dream. Oh my god. I knew what I was doing last night but I didn't want to. Actually, I really wanted to, but now that I did, Puck was never going to look at me again. He got what he wanted. What every guy wants. So he doesn't need me anymore.

I pressed my lips tightly on the verge of tears. I actually liked Puck, gotten to know him, gotten to like him. All the guys I've ever been with, sexually, never wanted any kind of relationship. They wanted the sex, the thrill. Not the mess of love. But it didn't matter since I never had feelings for any of them.

Puck rolled over and I slipped out of the bed. I went to put my clothes on and I heard Puck turn over again. He looked at me and smiled, sleepily. Damn him for looking cute.

I rolled my eyes attempting to hold together any dignity I could scrape up, but I bet my face was bright red. I pulled up my pants and looked around for my shirt. Puck held it up in his hand, the blanket coming down to reveal his naked torso. When I reached over to grab it, Puck pulled me back into the bed and I laughed. I had landed directly on top of him, my legs on either side of his body.

We shared a look before he stretched his neck up to kiss me. His lips were soft and gentle, not at all like the fast and wet pace of last night. I didn't want to stop but I really needed to get home.

I pulled away and he sighed. I smiled then leaned down and kissed him again. "I really need to get home," I said. Puck pouted and I laughed. "Sorry. My dad's probably already really pissed," I said and unfortunately it wasn't a lie. I got up to leave and he got up too, scratching the back of his head, but keeping his eyes on me. I smiled small at him and walked out his door.

I entered my house and it smelled like coffee and pancakes. That alone made me think I had died and went to heaven. Like, awesome sex and breakfast that isn't pop tarts? There's no other explanation.

"Hello?" I said. My dad got up from the kitchen bar and walked towards me. I instinctively braced for impact.

"Where were you last night?" he said. I twisted my hair nervously; an extremely bad habit of mine.

"I fell asleep at a friend's house. Sorry." I said. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his breakfast. Just shrugged. After registering that he wasn't actually upset, I joined him drinking some coffee.

Maybe he wasn't mad after all. I smiled as I ate my breakfast. A girl could get used to this. I put my dishes in the sink and went up to my room, letting my laptop get some use by scrolling through tumblr.

The entire time I kept thinking about Puck and last night. I don't even know how it happened. We were just kissing, heavily at that, and I guess one thing led to another. I had asked Santana about Puck and what he was like, back at school on Friday.

She said he was the average player and told me to protect my heart. But she had also added that he was one of the most whole hearted people she knew. I told her not to worry and that I don't do relationships. She laughed at me and said neither do I.

I kept thinking about the "what ifs" with me and Puck, something that I always tended to aviod because the subject would get so painful. What if he cared for me? What if I could love him? What if I never met him? What if my mother never died? What if Marcos never left? What if? What if? What if?

I walked over to my bed and pulled the covers up far over my head. I fell asleep and didn't plan on waking up till Monday.

**Monday**

I was so nervous to see Puck that I was shaking when I was getting ready. Snap out of it! You're Tea Jordan and you don't need some stupid guy messing with your life! I ground my teeth together and actually kicked a chair, sending it soaring across my room before it landed with a thud.

I was so pissed at myself for getting to like him. Ugh. Boys. Sometimes I feel like being a Lesbian would be easier, but then I remember that it would be like dating myself and I drop the thought. Girls are just as crazy as boys.

Anyway, I went into my closet and threw on a blue flowered print v neck and a pair of skinny jeans. No that I think about it, I only own skinny jeans. Maybe legging, and the occasional sweatpants, but skinny jeans it is. I threw my hair up into a high pony tail and put on a light amount of makeup.

Driving to school, was a pretty difficult task itself. My legs were bouncing with the jitters and I could barely focus on the road. I made it though, pulling into a spot and saw Santana.

I walked over and said hey. She smiled "Hey girl how's it hanging?" I looked up at her and told her what happened with me and Puck. I'm terrible with secrets. Yet another bad habit. Like this one time, my best friend at the time had told me that she accidentally lost her mother's diamoind necklace. Lets just say we were no longer friends after the next time we hung out at her house.

Santana had smiled bigger and her eye brows rose. "I'm actually not that surprised. Puck always gets with the girl he wants." Santana stated, her lips quirked up into a smirk as we heard the first bell ring, sending us walking towards the school.

I entered geometry and said hey to Brittany. Her enthusiastic wave made me feel a little less nervous. The teacher started talking and I drowned her out with my own thoughts.

The bell rang again and I went to Spanish. I walked by Puck without even looking at him afraid to see his expression. He elbowed me in the leg as I tried to pass him. I looked down at him and saw the smirk on his face.

I laughed then continued to my seat. That's sort of how the rest of my day went. If I saw Puck in the hallway we'd smile at each other and go about our day. Then Glee finally came and I was super excited for my first real day.

I sat down next to Santana again and she told me about this kid in her Science class that kept trying to look up her skirt. I only had a quarter of my attention on her as I was trying to see what Puck was up to. He was tuning a guitar and talking to Artie, the kid in the wheelchair, about some new video game.

Shuster came in and started telling us for this week's assignment. "We are doing dancing numbers. Dancing and singing." He said. "Vocal Adrenaline is going to be belting out amazing musical numbers and great moves. We need to prepare for that. So the assignment is to find a partner or go by yourself and dance and sing with all your heart."

We all looked around at each other, people already getting into their pairs. Then I thought to myself, I don't even know if I can sing. Santana turned to me.

"We are so being partners in this. With my vocals and your moves these kids won't know what hit em." She said. I chuckled.

"Of course." I replied.

"Alright!" she smiled. "Come to my house at seven cause I have Cheerios practice."

I replied with an okay, turning my attention back to Mr. Shuster's lesson but it was kind of hard since Puck kept looking at me. Not even looking, looking, like the "I could so take you right here and now look". Mr. Shue dismissed up I went to get up to leave but a blond haired boy stopped me.

"Hey, I'm Sam. Your dancing yesterday was great." He said. I smiled and said thanks. "Uh, I was wondering if you could help me with some dancing. Quinn is already really good and I don't want to make us look bad when we perform. So you think you can show me a couple of moves?" he asked.

I hesitated with my answer but saw that Puck was already long gone so I said "Yea, sure. You want to practice now? I'm free till seven."

He smiled big. "Yeah that's great." The choir room cleared out and I asked Mr. Shuster if me and Sam could borrow it to practice. He said it was fine.

I went back to Sam and saw that he had gotten out a stereo. He started playing some song and I walked over and started practicing some steps with him. I was really fun and we were laughing a lot. He wasn't as bad as he made himself seem so he wasn't that hard to teach. It was around six forty and I thought we should wrap it up.

"Thank you." He said. I nodded and smiled. He came over to me leaned down and kissed me.

I pushed him back a little too hard and he stumbled backwards. My eyes were wide as I got myself out of the choir room. I was so shocked I couldn't even muster up a response. And even though I wasn't actually with Puck, I felt like I was cheating.

I liked Sam; I did, but not like that at all. I fumbled with my keys at least a dozen times to my car but finally I got in and drove to Santana's. It was about six fifty and I knocked on her door.

She answered and said "Hey!" then looked at me. "What happened?" she asked. I told exactly what happened then begged her not to tell Quinn. I was more worried about myself not being able to keep the secret then I was about her though. She promised she wouldn't and with that out of the way we started practicing.

She decided on Bulletproof by La Roux. She did most of the singing but I harmonized; we sounded great. I showed her a couple moves that I thought would fit into the song and pretty soon we were finished. It was about nine and I said I needed to get home.

When I got home it was pretty messy. I cleaned up out of natural habit; being the head of your house at 13 has that kind of impact. I was standing in the living room when my dad came in.

He was drunk, the stumble in his steps gave it away and I instantly started having a panic attack. I took a couple steps back and the yelling started. I didn't really understand what he was saying but I apologized hoping to help the situation.

It didn't and he shoved me hard and I fell into the coffee table, hearing the break of the glass under the weight of my body. I saw the blood, shuffling my feet in the mess before I could run up the stairs.

I didn't hear him follow, thankfully. I was panting heavily when I went into my bathroom, shutting and locking the door like I had done to my bedroom one. I had a medium sized slice in my left arm. Ouch. I cleaned it and bandaged myself up.

It wasn't until I sat on my bed that I began to cry.

**Duets**

The next morning was hazy. I got changed into simple clothes and threw my hair up into a bun. I left without looking at the mess and got myself to school. I walked to geometry without stopping to talk to anyone. Even Brittany who didn't seem to notice. I sat through all my classes just waiting for the day to end.

The only time a physically did something was to smile at Puck when I walked by in Spanish. The look in his eyes showed me that he knew something was off, but he stayed quiet, probably unaware of how to broach the subject.

Glee came around and I really hoped Sam wouldn't bother showing up. I really just wanted to punch him in the face, though that wouldn't be good for my arm, or my still bruised knuckles. I sat by Santana again and Shuster came in and asked who wanted to go first in our super fun dancing/singing performance.

Of course, Santana said we were ready. I didn't really want to go but I was going to do my best and force myself to be happy. I've had a lot of practice with putting on my show face.

Me and Santana got up on the floor and the music started playing and she started belting it out. Puck's eyes were locked on me the entire time. This made feel better and I started putting my energy into the dance. The song finished and Santana wrapped me into a hug. I definitely felt better.

The rest of the week dragged on and on, and on, and on. I spent my weekend hulled up in my room avoiding Puck's texts and calls. Monday came along and I had two tests in geometry and English. I easily passed both, though they were annoying to have to do in the first place. I walked to Glee and no one was there yet so I sat in the back row. Finn came in and sat next to me.

He looked at me, kind of studying my entire being and said "Are you okay? You seemed really distant last week." I nodded

"I'm fine. I don't know I was just really tired I guess." I forced out a laugh and the glee kids started coming in. Shuster came in last, holding a top hat in his hand. Maybe he'd pull out a bunny.

"Alright guys so this week were going to duets. It seemed like last time you really liked them and you especially like the prize, so once again dinner for two at Breadstix. BUT the hat will decide your fate." He said with a mischievous grin.

He pulled out the first two names. "Finn and Quinn." He pulled out the next two. "Puck and Tea." Of course I thought to myself. The one person I really want to avoid right now. Well its better then Sam. Mr. Shuster read of the rest of the names.

Puck turned to me. "Do you want to come over and practice today?" he said.

"Yeah. Of course." I replied. We got up and left together, with anything but a causal glance to one and other. Even though I felt like shit, even standing here next to him made me feel just a little bit better.

When I got to his house he was getting out of his car. He unlocked his door and gestured for me to go first. I laugh I let out this time wasn't pushed out of me, but seemed to just fit.

I was sitting on his bed and he was looking through some CDs trying to find good songs. He stopped and turned around.

"Why did you stop talking to me?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I retorted. Though shock laced my voice, I was waiting for him to say something, anything really.

"I thought we had something and you haven't really talked to me since last Friday." He accused.

"Well sorry if I wasn't ready to get into it with you." I said angrily. He was going to say something but he paused.

"Tea, I didn't force you into anything. You jumped me remember?" he said.. His body wa leaned perfectly against his dresser, with his hands placed on either side of him on his shelves.

I sighed. "I know and I was stupid to; Puck that's who I used to be. When I moved here I wanted to change who I was. But then I met you it just didn't matter." I said.

He looked at me sadly. "You're right I should have stopped you." He said.

This made me laugh. "Trust me when I want something there's no stopping me." I said. He laughed too and came to sit next to me, the bed dipping with his weight. I looked at him and he brushed the hair out of my eyes, letting his finger tips linger down my cheekbone. I couldn't help myself when I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close. It felt good, like I fit there. To be in contact with another person felt great with itself.

I felt his lips press to my neck, then my collarbone and I giggled. I maneuvered myself out of his arms and kissed him on the lips. When I pulled back his smile was mirroring my own.

"We should really practice." He said.

I sighed. "Yea, that's probably not a bad idea." He got up, snapping a cd into his player and I listened until hearing Don't Look Now by Far east movement and Keri Hilson. I loved this song and was actually surprised he knew. He seemed like more of a Zeppelin man.

He started singing, his voice melting over me like pure velvet and I joined in. I was actually pretty good. We were singing to each other and I couldn't really help myself. I pushed myself up against him and kissed him. He kissed back with pure passion that sent shivers through my bones.

**Trouble**

I woke up for the second time in Puck's arms. This time it was different though, it felt right. I didn't want to leave but we really needed to get to school. I felt Puck roll over and he kissed the back of my neck. I smiled, turning around to face him, and kissed him back.

"Mm what time is it?" I wondered.

"Who cares?" he said and continued to kiss me. I giggled against him, having to push him away lightly to sit up. He stayed lying down, an arm tucked behind his head as he looked at me.

"We have school." I said. "And I have nothing to wear."

He got out of bed and threw on a pair of his jeans. I had to bite my lip to fight the primal growl that was building inside my chest. The boy could wear a dress for all I care and he'd still look sexy as hell. He went in his closet and threw a sweatshirt at me that said "Puckerman" on the back. As if the noticeable hickey on my neck wasn't enough to brand me with.

I put on my bra then the tank top I was wearing yesterday. I threw the sweatshirt on and tied up my hair. I wasn't sure what to do in the pants department so I just wore the ones from yesterday. I was lacing up my vans and Puck came over and said we really needed to leave or we were going to be late. We both hurried outside to our cars and drove to school.

I got out of my car just as Puck was walking towards me. He leaned down and kissed me, a smile passing at my lips as he did so. I raised my eyebrows at him, we hadn't talked about PDA yet.

"Come on." He said and wrapped his arm around me, another gesture I found sickeningly sweet. We walked into school and I had to go to geometry. He kissed me goodbye and I said "See you in 45 minutes." His smile showed me he couldn't wait.

After a painfully long 45 minute period, I walked to Spanish, excitement running through my veins. Santana stopped me in the hallway.

"Nice sweatshirt." She said knowingly.

"Thanks." I said with a smirk. I strutted into Spanish with an extra bounce in my step, barely noticing the stares I got. I had asked Brittany about them earlier. Apperently Puck has never claimed someone as his own.

I squealed when Puck pulled me onto his chair and onto his lap. I giggled, the noisse coming out like wind chimes and his lips covered mine. One hand had tangled in my hair while the other stroked my hip. I laughed again, unable to control it really, and got up and walked to my seat. Mr. Shuster walked in, straightening his tie and trying to hide something that looked a bit like blush reddening his cheeks. For some reason I thought it had to do with the red head guidance counselor he seemed so fond of.

Class ended, and Puck came over and put his arm around me. I smiled up at him.

"Need me to walk you to your next class?" he asked.

"Not really. It's just around the corner." I said and smirked.

"You never know, dangerous shit can happen at any second baby." He said. I laughed and shook my head. He walked me to History and kissed me goodbye before I went in.

The next time I got to see Puck, was at Glee. I walked into the choir room and I sat next to him, who pulled me closer to him which made me blush.

"So," he started, not even breaking the smirk off his face. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over again later?"

I looked at him and laughed. "That was an in the moment thing Puck, don't expect it every night." I told him. "

Now I was just thinking you could come over and we could hang out; nothing like that." He joked sarcastically.

"Whatever, sure I'll come over. Do you think you could pick me up at like five? I need to go home and my car has something wrong with it. I need to drop it off at the shop." I said.

He smiled. "Of course darling." I laughed at him, nuzzling over for a quick kiss before Shuster asked who wanted to go first. Rachel raised her hand and her and Artie sang this amazing musical number. When they finished we all clapped and Shuster asked if anyone else wanted to go.

I looked at Puck and he shook his head. Santana and Brittany went then, they were really good too. The way they looked at each other reminded me a lot of the way Finn and Rachel had looked the first time I saw them. But I didn't say anything.

It was time for us to go home so I packed up my things, said bye to Puck, and went to my car. I drove to my house not expecting what was waiting for me.

I came home and the house was quiet. It wasn't unusual, my dad's barely home. And the wife? God only knows.

I went upstairs and did some homework. A while later I heard the door open downstairs so I went to go see who it was, thinking maybe it was Carol or whatever her name was. That was mistake number one.

It was my dad. He looked at me, sudden recognition coming over him and yelled "Where the hell were you yesterday?"

I felt afraid, scared of what he was going to do. "I was at a friends and I fell asleep on their couch." I lied.

He came closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "You're lying!" he yelled. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He slapped me across the face and I stumbled backwards. The pain was automatic, and I could already feel my eyes swelling with tears. I turned and ran to my room. Mistake number two.

I heard him follow and felt him pull me down the stairs. His hand grabbing my arm, then yanking me backwards. I tumbled down, once, twice, again, till I finally hit the bottom.

I laid there for a long moment, listening to my father mutter under his breath "Worthless", before trudging up the stairs. My body felt dismembered and useless but nothing felt broken so I got up. I heard my dad go into his room, the door slamming so loudly that the hinges probably loosened.

I hissed when I touched the place where he slapped me, jumping when I heard two knocks on the door. Who could that be? Then I remembered I told Puck to pick me up.

I felt blood running down my face and I wince, shushing the tears that threatened to escape my eyes. I grabbed a dish towel to press it up against my face then I opened the door.

"Hey," he said, followed by, "What happened?" he looked at me with concern.

"Nothing, I fell down the stairs." I said and wished it was a lie. "Gimmie like two minutes." I said.

"Yeah sure." He replied. I left him standing there, rushing to the bathroom where I cleaned the cut. I bandaged it quickly, grabbing my things before going to Puck's car where he was waiting. I got in and he kissed me but I was still really shaken from the fall.

"Tea." He sighed "What's wrong?"

I looked at him and with all honestly I said, "Nothing everything is fine."

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOO chappter one's done! hazzah. More to come :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**lol here's chapterr 2.**

* * *

><p>We were making out on his bed and I cringed when he rubbed one of my bruises on my back. He stopped and looked at me. "What?" I said and continued kissing him. He stopped me and I raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Tell me what happened." He said sternly. He sat up from his laying down position, making me sit up as well. I didn't know if I should tell him but I felt that I should. I needed to tell someone, anyone. It felt like I had cinder block lying on my chest.

I looked at Puck trying to read what he was thinking. "He hits me." I said. He breathed in an unsteady breath then hugged me close, practically engulfing me against him. I started to cry, unable to hold it in any longer and he stroked my hair.

I slipped out of the hug and wiped my tears away. "Why don't you like call somebody? Or at least get out of there." He asked.

I sighed as the pad of his thumb brushed away the lingering tears. "It's not that easy. I don't have anyone else. My mom was my only family besides my father. He left when I was like eight. I don't really remember him just that he was never around."

He looked at me long and hard. "Stay here." He said simply. I was shocked he'd even ask.

"Really?" I said. He nodded. I smiled small then hugged him again "Thank you."

He drove me home that night and was hesitant to let me leave. "I'll be fine." I told him. "I can take care of myself."

He rolled his eyes at me and said "Whatever, you're moving out tomorrow." I could tell he was afraid something would happen to me.

I smiled at his kindness "Yea, you're right. Will you come over and help me pack up?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Um, I was just wondering where I was going to sleep. I know we… but I need my own space." I said. Not to mention the constant temptation; with him there laying next to me, it'd be hard to get a full nights sleep.

He chuckled. "You can sleep in my bed; I'll sleep on the couch." He said.

I smiled and kissed him. "Thanks." I said. I opened the car door and stepped out. I said bye and walked towards my house, the tail of his headlights going by once my door was open.

I entered hesitantly, afraid of the destruction I was going to see. Nothing was out of place; he must have fallen asleep when I left. I sighed in relief. I went up to my room and showered. I was so happy that I would finally be able to get out of this house. Finally be out of constant danger.

**Move**

I stepped out of my room that morning to the sound of my father snoring loudly. Carol, I think, was sitting on the couch reading a book. Oddly enough she never seemed to be around when he would beat the crap out of me.

"Morning." She said. I eyed her once over, fighting back the snappy remark about her fake tanned skin and bleach blonde hair. Like seriously, you're like 40, act your age.

"Mm." I offered. I grabbed a pop tart and my keys and left without turning back.

Puck was waiting in front of my locker. I smiled and so did he, making my heart actually skip a few beats. He bent down and kissed me and asked how my night went.

"Fine." I replied honestly. He seemed to accept that and continued.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go today in Glee Club." He asked.

"Yea, but I'll have to try really hard no to jump you in the middle of it." I said. He laughed, obviously remembering that night.

In geometry, Brittany was trying to convince me that all shapes were the same since they all had sides. The bell rang and I went to Spanish. I talked to Puck before class started, then when class did start I passed notes between me, Santana and Quinn.

I really wanted to tell Quinn what happened with me and Sam but they seemed to be in a good place. I guess Sam got the message to stay away from me. I was happy, happier, and feeling whole again.

I was singing with Puck and I never really knew how good I was. We finished and he kissed me on the cheek, an instant blush on my part.

Mr. Shuster looked at me. "Geez! I didn't know you had that kind of a voice." He said.

I laughed. "Me either."

Finn and Quinn went after us and Mercedes and Mike followed. Both did really good but me and Puck definitely did the best. It was time to leave and Puck said he'd meet me at my place, so we each got in our cars, mine finally fixed, and drove to my house.

When we arrived there I noticed my dad's car was gone. It was so perfect I smiled. I got out and let Puck in my house. He looked around; I guess he wasn't expecting what he saw. Everything was in perfect shape, not a hair out of place.

"My dad usually feels bad after and I guess to him cleaning makes everything better." I said and laughed slightly. I went up to my room and heard him follow. He sat on my bed and looked around at my stuff. I started taking stuff out of my closet and threw it in my bag, putting makeup and shoes no top. I was nearly done and I needed to decide what I really wanted to take. For some reason I felt like I was never coming back.

I picked up a picture of me, my mother and my little sister at the Bronx Zoo. I threw that in my bag too.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"My sister." I replied stiffly. He saw the look on my face and just breathed out once, letting the subject fall, thankfully.

"That it?" Puck said. I nodded. He walked out of my room and so did I. I turned and took one last look before flipping off the light. In the kitchen I wrote my father a note so he wouldn't call the police when he realized I was gone. Probably wouldn't even notice for a couple of days.

"Dad, last night was the last straw. I'm leaving and I don't plan on coming back. Don't try and contact me I'm fine. Goodbye, Tea." I wrote the last words and sighed.

"Let's go." I said to Puck and we left my house behind.

Puck had emptied out two drawers in his dresser for me. I was grateful for the small gesture, but couldn't help but chuckle at the state of his room. Beer cans, videogames, clothes and dirty pizza boxes cluttered his floor.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Do you ever clean?" I wondered aloud.

He chuckled. "No I was hoping you'd do it and maybe you could make me a sandwich woman." He said. I rolled my eyes and hit him on the arm. He picked me up and threw me on the bed. I started laughing and he jumped on the bed with me. He started kissing me, heavily and definitely with intent and I stopped him.

"I need to pee." I said.

He started laughing. "Bathrooms on the right." He said. I got up and went to the bathroom. When I came out Puck was in his closet. It looked like he was trying to find something.

"What're you looking for?" I asked. He turned around started, with a box in his hand. Oh god. "Please tell me that is not a wedding ring." I said wide eyed.

He laughed and I sighed in relief. "No but it is for you." He said with a smile. He handed it to me and I opened it. Inside was necklace. It was a gold heart that said always. It was gorgeous. "Well?" he said. I was at loss of words. Not one guy I've ever been with has ever given me a present.

"It's beautiful." I mustered up. He smiled bigger and came up closer to me. "I love you." He said. I smiled too and hugged him tight then whispered in his ear "I love you too."

**Again**

That whole idea of Puck sleeping on the couch went out the door last night. When I rolled over though, I realized he was gone. I sat up and heard clicking and clanging downstairs. I hoped it was Puck and not his mother. Then I remembered he said her and his sister went to live with his grandparents for a little while since his grandpa was sick.

I got up and put on the first t shirt that I could find, his that had an old band I've never heard of written across my chest. I walked downstairs and could smell pancakes and eggs.

"I thought you wanted me to do the cooking?" I asked with a smirk. He smiled and kissed me; I kissed back and sat down at the table. He put down the food and we started eating.

"This is really good." I said. "Thanks, but that's about as far as my cooking range goes." He said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes. "That's okay, I can cook. No more ramen noodles for dinner I guess."

He perched an eyebrow at me, smiling. We finished our breakfast and he got up and put the dishes away, so I went upstairs and showered. The water was still running and I heard the door open.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked. I had jut finshed rinsing the shampoo out of my hair.

"I need to brush my teeth." He said, his voice dripping in sarcasim.

"Puck, I'm done I need to get dressed." I said and laughed.

"Oh come on. It's nothing I've never seen before." He said shamelessly.

"Ugh." I said and stepped out. He was starring right at me and I blushed. He chuckled, but gave me one of those looks that read he wanted to do very bad things to me before he threw me a towel.

I dried myself off then got dressed into a bright pink v neck that said "Dance" in black, paint splattered letters and my blue skinny jeans. I finished with my vans.

"You're missing something." Puck said. I raised one eyebrow at him. He took my necklace out of the box and put it on me. I smiled and so did he.

I told Santana all about what happened with me and Puck during Glee. It was really hard not to tell her during Spanish but I didn't want Puck to overhear.

"It was just so romantic." I told her. "But I don't know if were moving too fast, you know? Like I moved in with him yesterday and he said he loved me. We've known each other for like two weeks!"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Do you love him?" she asked and I nodded. "Then that's all that matters. Obviously you want to be with him." She finished. I smiled.

"You're right." I said.

"Always am." She replied. I laughed, but it got caught in my throat as I caught sight of Quinn's piercing glare in my direction. Me and Santana exchanged looks.

"What?" I said to Quinn. She looked at me in disgust.

"Don't play dumb. I know what happened." She said through her teeth. She was talking about Sam.

"Oh Quinn, jesus, I'm sorry." I said honestly. I didn't want her to think I wanted to steal her boyfriend or something. And I also knew she might've been feeling some pain over the whole, she has a cheating boyfriend thing.

Puck walked in. "Sorry about what?" he asked.

"That she kissed Sam." She said. Puck looked taken aback, but also hurt which made me want to punch something, or Sam.

"Excuse me." I said to Quinn. "He kissed me and I pushed him away when he did." I said angrily at her.

"Why should I believe you? Huh? Look at you, you're just like Santana, sleeping with any guy that moves!" She yelled back.

"Don't talk to her like that." Puck shouted at Quinn.

"Oh come on! Aren't you the least bit mad that while you were trying to get with her she was hooking up with other guys?" she said to him. He managed to match her glare.

"First of all, he kissed me!" I yelled, pointing at myself. "Second of all I told Santana right after." We all turned to Santana.

"It's true." She said. "She came over my house, told me what happened, then begged me not to tell you because she didn't want to ruin your perfect little relationship with Ken."

Sam walked in, stunned by the amount of yelling that was coming out of everyone's mouths and we all looked at him.

"Did you kiss her?" Quinn asked Sam sadly.

"No, I told you she kissed me." He said. My jaw actually dropped.

"Are you kidding me?" I said to him in disbelief. Quinn looked at me; she could tell that I told the truth. She looked at Sam, took off a ring and handed it to him, and walked out the door.

I told Puck I really needed to be alone and stayed in the choir room after everyone left. I sat there and felt terrible about ending Quinn and Sam's relationship. They were like Ken and Barbie, Santana's words echoing in my head from before. They were supposed to be made for each other. Well I guess Ken wanted a little more than Barbie.

I sighed aloud, rubbing my temples. I heard the door to the choir room open and I looked up.

"What're you doing here?" I asked him.

"I needed to talk to you." Sam said.

"What about?" I asked.

"I'm really sorry, about everything. I should have never told Quinn that you kissed me, it was a lie. I just thought you would've told somebody and they would have told Quinn." He said.

"And you would've been stuck in the same damn situation. But you've managed to make me lose the trust in one of my only friends here. So thanks." I said with sadness in my voice.

He sighed. "I am really sorry. It's just since the day I've saw you dance I couldn't stop thinking about you." I looked up at him, watching the honesty swimming in his eyes.

He bent down and kissed me and for some reason I found myself kissing back. Maybe it was the want that he potrayed for me. Then I remembered Puck, and last night, and all the feelings I have for him. I stopped and pushed him away.

"This is wrong. I'm in love with him, Sam." I said.

He shook his head. "Obviously you have feelings for me." He tried to kiss me again but I stopped him and I walked out.

**Love/Hate**

I felt his hands come around my waist and I smiled. He kissed the back of my neck and I turned around so I could kiss his lips. I felt him smiling, making me do the same. He made me feel so good, whole. I pulled away breathless and he laughed.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"That whole Sam kissing me thing. I should have told you, or at least you shouldn't have heard it that way." I told him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine. As long as you are here with me; I'm fine." He smiled and hugged me. That only made me feel worse. He pulled back, a smile plastered on my face.

I laid in bed with Puck snoring lightly next to me. His arm was secured around my hip while my head rested on his chest listening to the even beat of his heart.

I kept thinking about Sam. So much it made me feel sick. Why did I kiss him back? It wasn't like when we kissed sparks flew, no that was with Puck. I loved him, but Sam was right I definitely felt… something.

I got up out of the bed and walked down stairs. I got myself some milk; what my mom always did when I couldn't sleep. I smiled at the memory. I finished, laid down on the couch and drifted to sleep.

My shoulder was shaking back and forth. My eyes opened and I saw Puck smiling. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty." He said. I groaned and looked at the clock. I had 30 minutes to get ready. I guess Puck forgot I'm not a guy and need like an hour to get ready. I jumped off the couch and got ready in a hurry.

When I went to start my car it, well, didn't start. Awesome. I got out in hopped in the passenger seat of Puck's car. He chuckled at my grimace before driving me to school. Stupid piece of crap Jeep. He walked me to geometry and kissed me goodbye. I blushed slightly and walked inside.

Three weeks later everything was exactly the same. Me and Puck have fallen into routine. It was a good routine, though. School, homework, glee, friends, us, eat, sleep and then we'd start all over again. I haven't heard from my dad since I left way back when. I was happy, for once. I never thought I'd lose it so fast.

Puck was telling me about how he managed to get a B in geometry.

"You're joking right?" I said shocked. He hit me on the arm and I laughed. Mr. Shuster came into glee with an expression that could only be described as a kid on Christmas morning.

Rachel asked him "Why so happy?" His smile got bigger.

"Well I just think we have a real shot at regional's this year! We've done so well and we deserve it more than the other teams." The group cheered and Shuster got on with his lesson.

When he finished Santana came up to me and asked if I wanted to hang out. "Sure." I said with a smile. I kissed Puck on the cheek and said "Later." He smiled slightly and left. I walked with Santana to her car and she drove us to her house.

We got there and we sat up in her room and started talking about school and glee club and boys. I loved having her as a friend, she basically shared my personality. Very sarcastic and easy to be around. It was when I started talking about something me and Puck did the other day that made her get this weird look on her face.

"Tea," she sighed. "I need to tell you something." I raised one eyebrow. "Me and Puck," she started. "well do you remember when you went to Rachel's birthday and Puck said he was coming to get me because my mom took my car?" I nodded. "Well I was sad because of something with Brittany and I was pretty drunk, and I started kissing him and one thing led to another ." She said guiltily, tears were in her eyes and she was biting on her bottom lip so hard I thought she could've gnawed it off.

I breathed in then tried to breathe out. "Oh my god." I managed. I felt tears roll down my face.

"I'm so sorry." I heard Santana say.

I looked up at her. "I not mad at you. I'm mad at him. He promised." I choked. She rubbed my back.

"Sweetie, do you want to just stay here tonight?" she asked. I nodded; there was no way I would go home. "Do you need me to call him?" she asked. I shook my head and pulled out my phone. I sent him a text saying I was just going to sleepover Santana's. About two minutes later he texted back _Okay love you_. This only caused more tears and pain. Santana tucked me into her bed and somehow I forced myself into sleep.

I woke up and got changed into something Santana let me borrow. "Are you going to be alright today?" she asked. I nodded. We drove to school in silence and I went to geometry. The teacher has never called on me since I moved here and today she decided to call on me four times. The bell rang and I walked to the class I was dreading, Spanish. I walked by Puck without looking at him. He got up and came to my seat.

"Are you alright?" he asked. It was so hard to hate him when he talked to me like this. He actually cared about how I felt. I reminded myself of what he did. I realized if I didn't respond he would never leave.

"I'm fine." I said trying to put all honesty into my words. Mr. Shuster walked in and told everyone to take their seats. Puck took one last look at me before he turned around to sit.

I was walking in the hallway when I got pulled from behind. I started having mental heart attack then saw that it was Puck.

"What happened?" Puck asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked back; this was not the place or time I wanted to confront him about him and Santana.

"Well you've said two words to me all day and considering you're usually chattering away, I'd say something was up." He said. I looked at him and disgust and walked towards the choir room. He followed me.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Santana." I said through my teeth. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and I kept walking. I entered the choir room and sat down next to Quinn.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost." She said to me.

I offered her a small smile. "Not really, but I think I just broke up with Puck." I said. Her eyebrows shot up and I just shook my head. He walked in without looking at me. What a coward, I thought.

Then he got up and came over to me, "Can we please talk about this?" he asked. I gave him a look that told him to proceed. "In private." He said and looked around. I got up and walked into the hallway where kids have all fanned out to go home, or sporting events or to hook up in an empty classroom. The usual.

"Well, talk." I said.

He sighed. "I don't know how it happened but Tana was sad and I was there. I am so sorry, like you have no idea. It meant nothing and I love you. " He said truthfully.

"Is that all?" I asked. He scrunched his eyebrows then nodded. I took of my necklace and handed it to him.

He closed his eyes, "Tea," he sighed.

"I already talked to Santana; I can stay at her house. I'm coming by after school to pick up my stuff." I said. He just nodded and I left him standing there in the hallway.

As I unpacked my things in Santana's house she looked at me and frowned. "This is all my fault." She said. I shook my head.

"Stop. Don't blame yourself. Okay?" I said. She nodded. "I'm over it, him. Honestly, I swear." I said. She tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows. Then she just shook her head. "I'm going to go to sleep; it's been a long day." I said.

"If you need anything I'm right next door." She said with a laugh. I smiled small and she left her brother's room. He went off to college and it wasn't being used so I got to stay here. It smelled like cigarettes and alcohol but it was a room. I sighed once then passed out.

**Really**

I haven't talked to Puck in about a week. It seems though, to Sam, that since I broke up with Puck, it's his free invitation. I like the attention but I'm still not fully over him. Puck seems to have forgotten all about me though. He moved on, to a girl named Lauren. Well they aren't dating but I'm sure they will be soon.

He's pulling out all the moves on her and I don't get it. She's not like any of the girls Puck's ever dated. To go from Quinn, Santana and me and then go to Lauren is like going from a thong to granny panties. It just doesn't work.

To make matters even worse it's Valentine's Day and I'm alone. Sam keeps staring at me. I thought to myself then smiled. I refuse to be alone on the most romantic day of the year.

Our assignment was to sing love songs. Well I definitely did not love Sam and singing to Puck? Hah. Puck got up and asked to sing his song. Mr. Shuster nodded and he started playing the guitar. I instantly knew the song and I was in shock. He was actually going to sing "Fat Bottomed Girls" to Lauren. If I was her size and someone sung that to me, they'd lose their front teeth.

She seemed to be loving it. Santana, Mercedes, Rachel and I all exchanged looks. The song ended and I shook my head. Everyone got up to leave and I stayed behind. So did Sam, of course. We talked and this was the first time I actually had a conversation with him. It was weird, and he was extremely goofy, maybe awkward is the more appropriate word. I found myself asking what he was doing Valentine's night. He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Why? What were you thinking?" he asked. I smirked at him and left; where I walked right into the middle of Lauren slamming Santana into a locker.

I shoved the bigger girl against a locker and tried to get to Santana but I was pushed to the ground, hard. That's when I noticed Puck just watching it all go down. I glared at him for a split second and then focused it on Lauren.

I got up in her face, pissed for someone reasons by now. "You know, you are -."

"What?" she cut off. "Fat? Really that's all you got." She said.

I actually laughed at her. "Well, I am sorry that you get called fat." I spit at her. "You know what else I'm sorry for?" I asked. " I'm sorry my dad liked to beat the crap out of me when I went home. Or maybe that my mom was an alcoholic. Or maybe that my mom got drunk and drove off a bridge with my sister in the back!" I yelled at her. Silence. I felt like the entire school was no looking at me. "But no." I said, my voice much calmer. "I'm so sorry that you're insecure about your damn body. And you are going to be really sorry if you don't leave. Now." I said.

She grabbed her glasses from Puck and walked away, glancing back in stunned confusion. I went to Santana and asked if she was okay. She shook her head. She wrapped her arm around me and I lifted her up so she could stand, her feet wobbling helplessly. Puck touched my arm.

"Don't." I said. My eyes were watery and I really didn't want to break into tears. I started walking, Santana still leaning on me, to the nurse's office.

I sat in my room thinking about my family. I heard a knock on the door then it opened. Santana walked in, her arm in a brace and the bruise the was over her eye was skillfully covered by her makeup.

"Are you up for a party?" she asked hopefully. I laughed.

"You can't ever be not up for a party." I said. She smiled.

"Alright you should get your hot ass ready then." She said.

I smiled and walked to my dresser. I pulled out my dark skinny jeans and a hot pink and silver low cut shirt. I put on my sparkly silver bracelets and earrings. I looked in the mirror I hated everything about me.

I saw a pair of scissors, sort of screaming at me and picked them up. I spun them back and forth between my fingers before resting the blade to my wrist. I then realized that's not what I wanted to do. So I grabbed my hair then hacked it off. It was right below my ear. I trimmed it to make it look even, it was a little choppy but pretty decent for a self hair cut. I picked up my straightener then I turned it to silk. Santana walked in.

"Whoa. What the hell?" she said. I shook my head and smiled.

"I need a change." I said. She tilted her head to the side and thought about her response.

"It actually looks really good." She said in surprise. "Bitch."

I smiled bigger at her. "Alright, well, let's go!" I said and we went to the party of the century.

I changed my mind about the whole party of the century thing. This party sucked. I mean it was fun and all, but I'm used to like mad, crazy ragers. The first thing that bummed me out was the fact that there was crappy music. Secondly, no booze, which made zero to no sense. What high schoolers throw a party with no alcohol? To add to all that, I knew like a total of four people. And now one of those four were missing.

I couldn't find Santana and I assumed she was with some guy somewhere. Or girl, she was getting a little adventurous lately. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around and smiled.

"Hey Finn." I said. His eyes widened.

"Tea?" he asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Who did you think I was?" I said.

He laughed. "I don't know but I was going to ask for you to move so I could change the song." He said. I laughed again and stepped out of the way. He smiled and changed it to Like a G6.

"Oh my god." I said. "I love this song and we are dancing!" I said excitedly and pulled him to the dance floor, well the living room floor but that's where everyone was dancing.

We danced around and laughed, mostly because of his non existent dancing abilities. The song ended and changed to some fake gangster rap song and we walked outside to get some air. We looked at each other again and laughed again. We stood there for a couple minutes in silence. The air was cold and it felt good against my bare back and arms.

"Tea, are you alright?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you and Puck were really good together and that mess with Lauren the other day and now your hair." He said. I sighed.

"I've just been through so much in the past two months, too much for a person to handle. I don't know." I told him and shook my head. He came over and put his hand on my back. I leaned into him, his tall body seeming to protect me from the outside world. This is what friends were supposed to be like, I thought. We stood like that for a long time.

Then Finn turned to me and said, "I broke up with Rachel." I raised my eyebrows.

"You're kidding right?" I said. He shook his head. I hugged him closer. He and Rachel were so perfect and you could tell how much they loved each other. I sighed because unfortunately nothing ever lasts.

Try, try, and try again

I walked into Glee club with eighty pounds too much on my chest. It felt hard to breathe. I could barely breathe all day. I felt sick to my stomach and my nerves felt like live wires. Too make me feel even worse Puck was giving me dirty looks all day. I didn't even do anything and I needed to talk to someone who knew.

I thought about telling Finn but I just didn't think he'd understand. Puck was sitting next to Lauren and they were talking about something.

"Can we talk, please?" I asked him. He looked at me first with annoyance then saw my expression and nodded. I walked outside into the hall and sat down in an out cove in the wall. He stood in front of me.

"What's up?" he asked rudely. I looked at him and glared, then shook my head angrily.

"Seriously; you're kidding me. I thought maybe you'd actually listen, but I guess I was wrong." I said and got up.

He sighed in frustration. "Sorry. It's just I heard about you and Finn." He said.

"Huh? Me and Finn what?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows.

"Half the school is talking about you and him sleeping together after Sara Chase's lame ass party." He said.

"I really worry about how information gets around at this school." I said and shook my head.

"So it's not true?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed in relief. This made my chest hurt more. "So what did you need to tell me?" He asked.

"I need to move back with my dad and I don't know what to do." I said painfully. I saw the same pain in his eyes that I had.

"You think you're going to be alright?" he asked. I wondered what was going through his head. I'm not even exactly sure why I told him. It's not like I could move back in with him. He was with Lauren. We weren't together. I needed to keep reminding myself that.

"I'm not sure." I said truthfully. I didn't really think about that, about my father's reaction.

"Tea, I wish I could help you but there's nothing I can do." He said. I nodded.

"I know. It's just I needed to tell… someone. No one else knows about my dad, except Santana. But she doesn't really know the details." I said. He nodded, running his hand over his mohawk. He did this when he was thinking hard about something. "I'm sorry." I said.

"About..?" he asked.

"I'm just sorry for everything." I said. His eyes were so full of sadness that it nearly broke my heart. I couldn't bear to look much longer so I got up and headed back to Glee, leaving him there in the hallway.

My cheek was burning. I got slapped once for leaving but then he told me he was sorry, which was a first ever. I went up to my room and surprisingly it was untouched. I have expected it to be destroyed and overturned.

I unpacked my things then soaked in my room. I didn't feel home, though. I pushed my hair out of my eyes. Then I thought about how short it was. It was really stupid of me to cut it, I loved my long hair. I looked good with short hair I just missed the feel of it on my back. I especially loved it in the summer when I'd go to the pool or the beach. I loved it when I swam and it would go all over the place. I chuckled at the thought, remembering something my sister had said to me. _Tea, you look like a mermaid. Like Ariel_. Her eyes were wide and happy during one of our hottest days in NYC.

I laid in bed and thought about, her, my sister. Daisy. I missed her so much at times like these. She was only nine but we were so close. She was such a little diva. I laughed softly to myself. My thoughts slowly drifted and I started thinking about Puck, this hurt more. I still loved him, I knew it, but I was so afraid to tell him. I knew he had feelings for me, but he was with Lauren. I rolled my eyes. I needed him back, or maybe it wasn't him. Maybe I needed someone else. Maybe I needed someone to replace Puck. I smiled at the thought. I needed to move on.

Mr. Shuster was trying to convince us to do some Broadway musical number none of us have ever heard of. I raised my hand.

"Yes?" he asked me. "Why don't we do any rap?" I asked. I couple members looked at me strange, other then Artie, of course. "What? You don't listen to Eminem or Jay-Z?" I asked.

"Well yeah, it is obvious we all have a wide range in musical genres." Rachel responded. "But Glee Club is not a place for rap. Rap is about drugs and women. I don't feel comfortable singing about pointless things."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Not all rap is like that." I argued. "Rappers sing about their life and personal experience." Mr. Shuster nodded.

"She makes a good point. Do you have a specific song in mind?" he asked me.

I smiled so big it hurt the skin from where I was hit last night. "Santana? Super Bass?" I asked. She smiled big too. The band started playing and I starting rapping. Most people raised their eyebrows in shock.

I sat on Finn's lap and sang to him. He laughed as he listened to the words. Santana broke into the chorus and I started dancing. We finished off our song and our laughter and clapping from the members filled the choir room.

Rachel looked at me. "You're going to tell me that was about life and experience? I don't think so." She said and walked out. I rolled my eyes and got on with my day.

The next day I came to school with a giant bruise across my face. I tried so hard to cover it but there was nothing humanly possible to do.

Puck had come up to me in the hallway. "He do it?" he asked. I just nodded. I walked into Glee and Finn's eyes widened.

"Whoa, I'd hate to see the other guy." He said. I smiled at him even though it hurt. "So what did happen?" he asked.

"I fell down the stairs." I said. I realized I was goin to need to come up with better lies if I were to keep this going. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Must have been some pretty nasty stairs." He said. I rolled my eyes at him and sat down in a chair. He sat next to me and Puck gave me a pointed look. I shook it off. Mercedes got up and asked to sing her rap song. She sung a Jay-Z song, the tune fit her vocals effortlessly. She finished and Finn asked me what I was doing later.

Sam looked over and turned away before we met eyes. I invited him over Valentine's night and kind of just wanted someone to fill up the empty space in my chest. I guess he thought it meant something, but it didn't.

I smiled at Finn and said "I'd love to hang out, if you want."

He smiled too "Sure, I'll see you later."

I went over to Finn's house and we were just talking about school. He was doing his Spanish homework at his desk.

"_que realmente no se puede hablar español_" I said. He raised his eyebrows at me and I laughed. _"¿qué? ¿que no sabía que hablaba español?" _I said. His eyes got bigger. "I said, "You really don't know how to speak Spanish. Then I said, "What? You didn't know I spoke Spanish?" I told him.

He laughed. "No I didn't. Where did you learn to?" he asked.

"My mom's old boyfriend was Spanish. He spoke English, but that was his second language. So he taught me." I said. He nodded.

"That's extremely hot." He said. I blushed. He got up and came close to me. "Do you like me?" he asked. I laughed.

"What are you four? Yea, you're like my best friend, besides Santana." I told him.

"Do you like me more than that?" he asked. I thought for a second.

"I'm not sure." I said honestly.

"Maybe we should find out." He said. He bent down to kiss me and I kissed back. It wasn't like Sam's, where I was just trying to feel. Or Puck's where he made me see fireworks and weightless. It was somewhere in the middle. Just a kiss. He pulled away.

"Honestly?" I asked. He nodded. "I felt nothing." I said. He nodded.

"Good, cause neither did I." he said. I laughed then we looked at each other again. He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and I was suddenly becoming aware of our close proximity.

He kissed me again eagerly and I kissed back with the same feeling. It wasn't that it was out of love, it was out of emptiness. We both had holes in our chests that needed to be filled. We ended up on his bed making this the third guy from Glee Club that I've slept with.

**No harm done**

It was about three am. I snuck out of Finn's bed and drove to my house. It was quiet inside. I walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before heading up to my room.

I heard my father stumble downstairs. Oh crap, I thought to myself. He started yelling at me and a braced for whatever he was going to do to me. I felt him knock me over the head and I blacked out, my face hitting the kitchen tiles.

I woke up still on the floor. God, my head hurt. I was unsteady getting up, but I pulled myself to the kitchen bar. I picked up my cell phone it was six thirty in the morning. My head was throbbing. I went up to my room and fell onto my bed. I closed my eyes, not even thinking about school and how I should probably go.

Seven eighteen pm, my clock read. I sat up and looked at my cell. I had three texts and six missed calls. Two texts were form Finn. One was asking if I was okay and the other asking about where we stand from last night. The third text was from Santana asking where I was. All six calls were from Puck. Was he really that worried about me? I dialed his number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Yea, what's up with all the calls?" I asked rudely.

I heard him sigh in relief. "I needed to make sure you were alright. Finn told me what happened and how you left. I knew he got really pissed when you came home late when you were with me. I needed to know he didn't hurt you." He said. I rubbed my head.

"He did, and that's why I wasn't at school." I said.

"Oh." I heard him say.

"Listen, I appreciate you checking in, but I really just want to go back to sleep." I told him.

"Yea, of course. I'm just really glad you're alright." He said.

"Thanks." I said. I hung up the phone. I laid back down and fell back asleep.

I walked into School looking like someone put me in the washing machine on spin cycle. Everyone stared, but I walked by them without so much as a flicker of pain. My dad literally pulled me out of my bed last night and starting throwing punches. I was so disoriented I couldn't even attempt to break free. When he finally stopped and left I was pretty damaged.

I had no choice, though. I had to go to school. I felt obliged to show Puck, maybe prove to him that I was fine and my father wouldn't control my life.

I had tried my best at hiding the bruises and cuts. I put a scarf around my neck, had on a long sleeve shirt and a skirt. Somehow my legs were untouched and considering it was like sixty degrees, I wasn't wearing jeans.

As I walked into geometry Brittany asked me what happened. I told her I got into a fight with someone I used to know. She shook her head and said "That person sucks." I chuckled at her innocence, loving how she could actually make me feel better. Geometry passed and I walked into Spanish.

Puck's eyes widened as I walked passed him. "We need to talk." He said. I nodded. We asked Mr. Shuster if we could be excused. He didn't even look up from his things as he excused us. Glee club privileges I guess.

We walked into the choir room since there wasn't anyone inside. "When did this happen?" he asked.

"Last night. While I was sleeping." I said. He breathed in heavily.

"You're moving back in with me." He said. I looked up at him and shook my head. "Tea, this isn't about you and me, this is about your safety. I care about you way too much to just stand by and see you get hurt." He said.

"What about Lauren?" I asked.

"She'll understand. And if she doesn't it doesn't matter." He said. My heart was starting to swell up and my eyes were watering. He came and pulled me into a hug. "You're going to be okay; I promise, I wont let him hurt you anymore." He said. I pulled away and wiped my tears. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled small and then frowned. "What?" I asked.

"Are you and Finn like a thing now?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I like him as a friend. It wasn't out of love. It was out of missing companionship." I said.

He nodded. "So, get your things after school and you can come over, okay?" he said. I nodded.

"This time you're sleeping on the couch though." I said. He laughed remembering that conversation, I blushed, remembering the next night. The bell rang.

"Well," he said. "I'll see you in Glee." And he walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>woooo the murder mystery starts up in the next chapter. So get pumped.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Shit's going down in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>I raised my hand and Mr. Shuster called on me. "Can I try a different rap song? I found one that better suits me." I said. He nodded, motioning with his hands for me to take it away. I sat down in front of the piano, that Brad guy wasn't here today I guess. I started to play and my voice let out the begin words in Eminem's When I'm Gone.<p>

This was the original song I wanted to sing, but I was too afraid. This song summed up my life in a nut shell. A father who was always leaving to do his own thing, a mother whose hurting and me who needs them together. I sung with emotion, pretty close to tears at the end. I felt a hand come to my back, it was Rachel and she pulled me into a hug.

I sat on Puck's bed not knowing what to do. There was a knock at the door and I looked up, seeing him leaning against the frame. His arms were folded against his chest, letting his muscles show off under his shirt.

"Come in." I said.

He smiled at me. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk." He came over and sat next to me on the bed.

"About?" I asked.

"You know; you got really emotional today at Glee, and I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said.

I smiled small. "How long are we going to try to be with other people when all we want is each other?" I asked.

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "I can't Tea, I want to but I know how much it hurt you when I cheated." He said. I sighed. He had to be kidding me. Then I thought about what he said. The only reason he didn't want to was because he was with Lauren and it would hurt her feelings, not that he didn't want to be with me. I smiled a little then nodded.

"Fine then get out." I said jokingly, nudging him away lightly with my arm.

His laugh was whole, not like the empty ones I'd been hearing lately. "Come on, I know you're dying inside. Talk." He said.

"I don't want to honestly." I said and it was the truth. The last thing I wanted was to talk about my life.

"Alright." He said. He got up to leave but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. I didn't expect to pull him this close, I could practically feel his breath on mine. Our eyes locked long enough before he kissed me hard. His hand tangled in my hair and I opened my mouth, granting him access gratefully. His tongue had just passed over mine when he pulled away.

"I shouldn't have done that." He said, swallowing.

"Whatever, I don't mind." I said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Go to bed, Tea." I laughed at him and he shut off the light and left. For the first time in a long time I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Back**

I walked into school less broken then yesterday. I was still bruised and battered but the smile on my face helped. While we were getting ready his eyes barely met mine.

"Oh, don't worry about it." I said. "I'm not going to tell her."

He looked at me pointedly. "That's what Santana said." he told me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Then it's a good thing I'm not Santana." I said.

He sighed. "Yes, thank god for that. The world only needs so many Santana's." he said and I laughed.

He drove me to school since my car wasn't even starting. He'd said he'd look at it when we got home. I liked the way he said "home" instead of "his house". I walked into geometry and sat down in my regular seat. The teacher was talking about… you know? I don't even know what she was talking about. She was speaking gibberish half the time. The other half she talked about shapes.

The bell rang and I walked to Spanish. Santana met up with me in the hallway. "Somebody has a happy glow." She said. I smiled. "Well? Did you do it or what?" she asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"You and Puck. You totally have that I just got laid vibe." she stated.

"Oh, no." I said and laughed.

"Oh, you just seemed happy and I just assumed." She said. I shook my head.

"No I'm just happy." I said. I walked into Spanish and Puck gave me a small but special smile. It made me blush and he laughed. I walked to my seat and Mr. Shuster started describing a project we have to do with a partner. Quinn looked at Santana and they nodded. Crap, I thought to myself. Puck turned around and looked at me. I smiled and nodded. He continued with the lesson and I drew pictures in my notebook. The bell rang and I got up to go to my next class. The day passed and I finally got to Glee.

Finn was the only person in the choir room and I sat next to him. "Hey." He said and smiled at me.

"Hi." I said back.

He laughed. "So you and me never talked about the other night." he said.

"What's to talk about?" I said. I really hope he didn't expect something special.

He sighed in relief. "Good, cause I got back together with Rachel." He said. I smiled.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. Thank god, I thought. I really didn't want to have to deal with Finn. I already had Sam ridding up my ass and I didn't even like him. Puck walked in, sort of glaring at Finn. I guess he still didn't like that we had a short thing. He went over to the instruments and started strumming absently on a guitar.

"So what about you and him?" Finn asked me. He had obviously seen me staring at his former best friend.

"I really don't know." I said and shook my head.

"You'll get back together, trust me." He said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I said. He smiled. The other Glee kids filed in and took their seats. Shuster walked in and cleared his throat. We stopped our conversations and looked at him.

"Alright, so we know that Nationals are in New York this year. Although we got all of the Cheerios money we still need to raise more to pay for our trip out there and we need hotels and food and transportation." He said with a sigh.

"I can hook us up with the hotels." I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded. "One of my friends parents' owns a hotel. I'll call him up." I said.

"That'd be awesome, thank you." Shuster said. I smiled big and Shuster got on with the days lesson. Glee came around to an end and I got up to leave. Puck walked over to me.

"Ready to go?" he said not really looking at me.

I rolled my eyes, so this is how it was going to be. "Yeah, whatever."

Puck had let me borrow one of his guitars, not his baby. Apparently he thought I'd snap a string or something. I had just finished playing something I was working on when he walked in.

"What song is that?" he asked.

"Just something I wrote." I said with a small smile. The song was for Daisy.

He nodded. "It's good."

"Thanks." I said back. He sat on the bed and I stopped playing.

"What's up?" I asked him. I set the guitar down and moved closer to him on the bed. He sighed and put his head in his hands. I rubbed my hand on his back, confused "Hey talk to me." I said softly.

He looked up at me with a blank expression on his face. I tried to read what was behind his eyes, they were so dark. We stayed like that for a moment. "I still love you." He finally said.

"I know." I said. He chuckled once. He put his hand up to my face and stroked my cheek. I could feel myself blushing. He leaned in and kissed me soft at first but as it progressed it got more hungry, urgent. His hand went to my back, the other to my head, pulling me tighter against him. A thought about Lauren ran through my head. I realized I didn't care. He chose me and that's all that mattered.

"Crap, crap, crap." Puck was saying running around the room.

"Huh?" I said groggily. I sat up under the covers, cracking my neck.

"Lauren is going to be here in like 5 minutes." He said panicked.

"Calm down." I said getting up. "I'll just hop in the shower." I got out of bed, and he stopped, smirking at my nakedness. I sent him a wink as the front door downstairs opened. We could faintly hear Lauren call out Puck's name so I got myself into the shower.

I turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm before getting inside. I started shampooing my hair and heard Lauren and Puck talking. I heard her giggle at something Puck had said. I could feel my skin start to heat up, the sensation of it boiling would be more accurate. I rolled my eyes at my own ignorance.

I shut off the shower and stepped outside, wrapping the towel around me. I listened at the door to see if they went downstairs. It was quiet.

I opened it and Puck was standing there, his back to me, pulling up his pants. Even though his back was covered with a wife beater, he still looked fine as hell.

"Ahem." I coughed. He turned around startled at first but then smiled. "Where'd Lauren go?" I asked casually.

He chuckled and said, "Downstairs." But he pointed at the door. Oh, I thought. She's standing right outside.

"Alright, well can you finish up cause I got to get ready." I said. He smiled again and pulled his shirt over his head. He winked once and walked out.

I walked into Spanish and as I walked by Puck, he swiftly handed me a note. I sat down and read it. _Skip next period. My car_. I laughed softly and shoved the note into my pocket. The clock ticked on as I waited impatiently for the period to end. The bell finally rang and I got up. Puck had gotten up too and was walking about 5 paces ahead of me. I followed him out of the building and into the parking lot.

As soon as he pulled me in he started kissing me. I shut the door to the back of his truck, going back to the position I was in before. I tore of my shirt, throwing it to the side, meeting his hungry kisses with my own.

"Fuck." he mumbled against me. I smirked, moaning when his hips rocked against mine trying to cause so friction between us. My hands found his belt buckle and I swiftly undid that, and shoved his pants down.

I let out a long groan when his lips moved to my neck, sucking and licking at my pulse point. I felt my pants slide down as I removed my bra. Maneuvering around in the car was difficult, but we managed. The boy's talented what can I say?

I rolled over laughing and breathless. He was laughing too as he tossed me my shirt. I had just put it on when he slid his pants up.

"You need to break up with her." I said simply.

He rolled his eyes. "I know, but I don't know what to tell her." He said. "And I'm actually kinda scared of her.

I smirked. "Well you start with the fact that you're in love with this really amazing girl. That should probably be enough." I said. He pulled me back and kissed me. "It's that easy." I said.

"That easy huh?" he said in between kisses. I stopped him.

"Seriously though. This is not going to happen ever, if you don't break it off." I said sternly.

"Okay, okay. I'll get around to it." He said. He tried to kiss me again but I stopped him. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Not until you break up." I said. I smiled sweetly and kissed him once then twice. I opened the door of his car and headed back to class.

Unfortunately, I found out that Puck and Lauren were still dating by the time I got to Glee. I sat next to Finn and grumbled out a greeting.

"Hi." He said huffing. I looked at him questioningly.

"What's a matter." I asked.

"Rachel's just being Rachel." He said. I chuckled. Puck walked in and sat next to Lauren. I pressed my lips together. "What about you?" Finn asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." I lied.

"Fine don't tell me." He said. I sighed and quietly told him what happened. "For real?" he asked. I nodded. "I knew you'd get back together." He said.

"Not unless that ends." I said nudging my head in their direction. He shrugged his shoulders.

"He's Puck, it'll take him a little longer to realize how good you are for him, but he'll get it eventually." he smiled. Oh, how a girl could wish.

"Oh come on." Puck said to me.

"No." I said smiling. His hands were tracing circles around my sides.

"Please." He said, his voice melting with his best seductive tone. God, he was going to kill me. He pulled me closer and started kissing my neck.

"It's not gonna happen." I said. I was lying to myself though. He laughed deeply. He knew me to well to know when I wasn't telling the truth. I pulled his face up to mine and stopped him.

I looked him straight in the eyes. "Stop Puck, I'm serious." I sighed. I hated being the other woman.

He smiled, though, not paying attention to my words at all. "Nope." He said. He lifted me up and threw me on his bed. He tried to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"If you don't stop I will personally call Lauren and tell her everything." I threatened. He stopped, wavering my bluff. He must've thought I was telling the truth because he glared at me half-jokingly. "You have until tomorrow to break up her or I'm sure Sam would always like to come over." I said.

"Funny." He said.

"I'm completely serious." I told him. He rolled his eyes. I bet he was fuming inside though. He sat at the edge of the bed, not facing me anymore. I must've hit a nerve.

I nudged him with my knee. "Sorry, you know I don't care about Sam. Right?" I said. He sighed. "I care about you and I want to be with you. Just not like this." I said.

"Do you? Actually want to be with me?" he asked.

"Of course I do." I said. I sat up next to him and put my hand on his cheek. I kissed him and he laughed. "What?" I asked confused.

"You keep saying how you're going to stop and you keep coming back." He said smirking.

"Oh shut up." I said and kissed him again.

**Where I Belong**

I felt his arms tighten around me as I tried to get up. I smiled to myself. "Noah, we have to go." I said. He huffed and I laughed. I got up and pulled him out of bed. When I pulled him up we came face to face, his body neatly placed against mine. He brushed the hair out of my eyes and kissed me. I kissed back and heard a car door slam outside. We both looked but all we saw was the back of Lauren's car as she drove away.

"Well at least now you won't have to tell her." I said as we walked the hallways together. He grimaced but settled on shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever." He said. "At least I can do this now." He said and kissed me. I pushed him away lightly.

"She's going to need more closure then seeing us making out in your room." I said. He sighed.

"You're right. See ya in Spanish." He said. I smiled and walked into geometry.

As I walked to Spanish I saw Lauren walking towards me. I did a swift 180 trying to avoid her. She should talk to Puck not me. As I turned the corner I walked straight into Sam knocking all of his books onto the ground.

"Crap, sorry." I said and bent down to pick them up. He did too. I handed him whatever I picked up and went to walk away.

"Wait." He said. I waited but he didn't continue.

"I really have to get to class." I said.

"I'm dating Quinn again." He said back. He looked down at the ground, his blond hair hanging in front of his eyes. I reached out to one of his hands.

"Sam that's really great." I said sincerely. "Can we be friends?" I asked.

He nodded, a smile filled with relief on his face. "I'd really like that." He said. I smiled but then was greeted with Lauren Zize's fist to my face.

Ohmygosh, I thought. I got out of my house to avoid beating; I don't need it at school. I was really disoriented but I heard Sam say "What the hell is a matter with you?" Lauren picked me up by my shirt and I felt blood ooze down my face.

"Stay away from my boyfriend." She said. I actually laughed and she shoved up against some lockers.

"He came after me, hon. I think it's time to move on." I said. She slammed me harder against the lockers, my body starting to feel a little numb. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle though. It wasn't until Sam clawed her off of me that I was free. I could see it in his eyes that he was debating on whether to hit a woman or not.

I straightened myself up, matching Lauren's glare. "Don't ever touch me again." I said. I walked away and Sam walked next to me handing me my books.

"Thanks for the save back there. How bad is it?" I asked.

"Honestly?" he said.

I sighed. "Bad?" I said. He nodded saying a goodbye as I retreated into Spanish.

"The fuck happened?" Puck asked as soon as me saw me.

"Your fricking girlfriend." I spat out. I sat in my seat and Puck followed me there.

"Jesus, are you okay?" he asked. I nodded but it really hurt. He put his hand up to my eye and rubbed away some of the blood. I cringed. "T, go to the nurse or something." he said.

I sighed and nodded, the pain getting the best of me. I got up and asked Mr. Shuster if I could go to the nurse. He nodded without ever meeting my eyes.

Lauren didn't even show up to Glee. By then everyone had known what happened and for some reason it was my fault. The only people who would talk to me were Finn, Puck, Sam, and to my surprise Quinn. She was being really nice to me. Though Santana had seemed to forget my existence. Something about me being a cheater didn't fly with her. Hypocrite.

"Sam told me exactly what happened." She said. "How are you?" she asked.

"Better." I said. "I really hope she never comes to school again, but whatever."

She laughed. "We should hang out sometime." She said.

I smiled. "Yeah, that'd be awesome." She smiled too. Mr. Shuster walked in and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Lauren quit." He said.

There were murmurs among the group; most of which were directed at me.

"It's not my fault." I said. "Blame Puck; he came after me." Puck glared at me then rolled his eyes and Quinn chuckled. Mr. Shuster raised his eyebrows at Puck.

"It's not really a big deal. She didn't even like show choir anyway." Puck said.

"Oh." Mr. Shue said.

"Way to throw me under the bus." Puck whispered to me when Shuster began talking.

"Listen I got punched in the face because you weren't man enough to just break up with her." I whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry." He said truthfully.

"Whatever." I said.

He squeezed my side. I looked up at him and he kissed me on the cheek. Then he said in my ear, "I'm sorry." I smiled small then grabbed his hand.

After Glee I went shopping with Quinn. Quinn was going to drop me off at Puck's when we noticed Lauren's car outside.

"What do you think she's doing here?" Quinn asked.

"I don't want to know." I said. I pulled out my phone and dialed Puck's number.

"Hey." He said.

"Is Lauren in the house?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Is she standing by you?" I asked.

"Yep." He said.

"Well when do you think I'll be able to come in?" I asked.

"Not sure. Got to go." He said.

"Uh" I said. I got a text from Puck saying I should probably stay over Quinn's and that he didn't think she was leaving soon. I showed it to Quinn.

"Course you can stay over." She said. I smiled and said thanks.

Quinn dropped me off at Puck's in the morning so I could get ready. Thankfully, Lauren wasn't there.

"What did she want anyway?" I asked Puck as I was pulling my shirt over my head.

"To talk." He said back. "It was really weird. She basically explained to me why she did everything she did." He finished.

"So then why did I deserve this black eye?" I asked.

"You didn't, but she never apologized for that." He said.

"I didn't really expect an apology." I said with a small laugh. He smiled. "But why did she quit Glee?" I said.

"She said the only reason she was doing it was because of me; otherwise she hated it." Puck said. I shrugged. "

Whatever; let's go." I said.

Mr. Shuster was extremely pumped in Glee club, and like more then normal. Like he looked like he'd been downing pixie sticks and red bull since he woke up. The coach of the cheering squad, Ms. Sylvester, was also there.

As we all took our seats Mr. Shuster began telling us what was going on. "I got permission from principle Figgins to go on a field trip." He said happily. There were smiles among the class.

"Where are we going?" Finn asked.

"Some old castle about four hours south of here." he answered.

"What does that have to do with Glee Club?" Mercedes asked.

"It's not about Glee; it's about bonding." Mr. Shuster said.

"Well what am I doing here, I have important things to tend to William." Coach Sylvester rudely asked.

"We need three chaperons and Figgins offered your services. Ms. Pillsbury will also be joining us." He said. "Oh! I almost forgot. It will also be a staying there five days overnight." He finished.

This got people excited. I smiled at Puck and he smirked at me. Mr. Shuster has no idea what he's getting himself into.

I packed my stuff into my bag and Puck walked over and handed me something. I looked down and saw my necklace. I smiled big and put it on. He smiled too and finished packing up his things.

"I'll wait for you down stairs." He said. I nodded and went over to one of the drawers Puck had let me put my stuff in. I pulled out some things I had bought with Quinn the other day from Victoria's Secret. I had asked Quinn if it was a good idea. She smiled wide and said "He'd be stupid not to love it." I shoved it in my bag, throwing my toothbrush on top.

Our journey was coming to an end, thankfully. I mostly spent the time talking to Quinn about girl stuff and Puck talked with the guys. We pulled up to this super creepy castle, it looked like something out of a mystery movie. We got off the bus and Puck came up next to me.

"Ooh Scary." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist. I laughed at him.

"Well at least I'll have someone to scare the monsters away." I said. He smiled and kissed me.

"Alright, room assignments!" Mr. Shuster said. We groaned.

"What do you mean room assignments? I want to choose who I stay with, please." Finn said. We nodded in agreement.

Mr. Shuster sighed. "I guess so; just no guys and girls in the same room. We clear?" He said. More groans.

"What're we supposed to do now?" Puck asked me. I rolled my eyes. "Mr. Shuster is going to have to sleep sometime." I said. I turned to Quinn. "Room with me?" I asked.

"Of course." She said. Puck and Sam had also agreed to stay together. Perfect, I thought. Nothing like a little old switch-a-roo to make things interesting.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" I asked Quinn.

She lit another candle. "No, definitely not. You and Puck need romance in your relationship." She said.

I rolled my eyes, surveying the room. Me and Quinn had picked one of the biggest, two king sized beds on both sides of the rooms. Candles had now lined nearly every surface, making mine and Quinn's faces illuminate in the darkness. "He's going to laugh at me." I said.

She huffed. "Then shame on him." She said.

I ran my fingers through my hair and my phone buzzed. It was from Puck. Be over in five. I smiled. "Quinn I think it's time to head out." I said.

She laughed slightly and grabbed a few things. "Have fun." She said with a smirk.

She walked out, closing the door quietly and I went into the bathroom to get changed. I felt silly. I was never one for getting all dolled up. I never saw the point of buying expensive lingerie if it was just in the way of the main event. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door, then I heard it open.

"T, you in here?" I heard Puck ask.

"Yeah, I'm in the bathroom, be right out." I answered. I took another look at my body in the mirror. My hair had been straightend, my makeup light, but it was the undergarments that stood out. The dark blue and white lace shimmering off my tanned skin. It was times like these when I thanked God for my dancing skills that gave me an awesome body.

I opened the door and he was already staring at me. He was smirking and I could feel the blush rise to my face.

"Hey." He said. I laughed slightly.

"Hey." I walked towards him and he pulled me on top of him, both of my legs straddling his waist as he sat back against the pillows. I laughed and he kissed me, soft and perfect. The love behind it was undeniable. I started to unbutton his shirt and his lips moved to my neck. The door burst open and someone came rushing through the door.

"Oh god!" Quinn said. We pulled apart.

"Jeez, Quinn what?" I asked, turning to face her.

She started turning red. "Sam said you took them." She said to Puck. I looked at Puck my eyebrows raised.

"Took what? Spit it out, Q?" he said, obviously a little ticked at the cock block.

"Condoms, Noah! Condoms!" she yelled. Stunned silence passed between all three of us before Puck burst out laughing, reaching into his bag and tossing a few at her. She caught them, her face bright and hot.

"Have fun Quinn." I said laughing.

"Oh shut up." She said. She stalked out of the room, closing the door almost silently behind her. I looked back at Puck and laughed again. He rolled his eyes.

"Now where were we?" he asked. I smirked and bent down to kiss him. He chuckled against my lips and flipped me over, making me squeal. His hand reached up my back and he pulled me closer against him, while his other hand found its way at my thigh. I undid his belt buckle as he took off my bra.

He stopped suddenly and looked me in the eyes then he kissed me soft. I smiled and kissed back with the same feeling. The feeling that you finally found someone who perfectly fits you. The feeling when you can see yourself in ten years with the same person because that's all you'll ever want. The feeling where you stop and realize this is exactly where you want to be.

I woke up with my head on his chest. From my position I could still see some of the candles still burning, some morning light shining through.

"Hi." I said, perching up. He smiled. "How long have you been up?" I asked.

"Since like six." He answered. I looked at the clock; it was eight. I looked back at him. "You looked comfortable." He said shamelessly.

"I was." I said readjusting on his chest.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked suddenly.

"Why?" I asked.

"You talk, like, a lot." He said.

"Uh, what'd I say?" I asked.

"Just my name. I was confused at first cause you kept saying Noah." He said. I giggled. "So what were you dreaming about?" he asked again.

"I don't remember. You want to refresh my memory?" I asked sitting up. He chuckled deep in his throat and started kissing me. Then the door opened and we both looked over; it was Quinn.

"You have the worst timing." I said. She didn't laugh.

"Shuster is like three rooms down. Puck leave!" she said. He got up and threw on his clothes. He kissed me once before leaving. As soon as he left I felt the instant buzz kill that Shuster caused.

"So how was last night?" I asked Quinn.

"Just don't talk." She said embarrassed.

"Bad?" I asked.

"No. Great. I just don't want to talk about." She said. She was stressing out. The last time she did it she got pregnant. I'd be stressing too.

"You're gonna be fine." I said.

"Yeah, whatever. How was your night?" she said changing the subject.

"Awesome, perfect, wonderful." I gushed. Her faint chuckle made me smile. We heard a knock at the door.

"Hey girls, breakfast in an hour." Mr. Shuster said.

"Okay." We said back.

Quinn had just hopped into the shower when a few more knocks were at the door. I answered it, toothbrush in mouth. It was Sam and Puck.

"Morning." I gurgled. Puck chuckled, leaning over to leave a lingering kiss on my cheek. I motioned for them to come in, going back in the bathroom to finish cleaning my teeth. When I came back out Sam was laying on Quinn's untouched bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

Puck was sitting on my bed playing tetris on his phone. I rolled my eyes at their simple minds, proceeding to get changed. I pulled down my sweatpants, searching through my things for a pair of jeans.

"Stop staring at my woman's ass." Puck growled from across the room. I turned around to glance back at Sam whose face was red with guilt. I ignored it, old habits die hard, and pulled up my jeans.

I had taking off my shirt when I asked Puck to hand me my clean one. He just continued staring at my chest, a challenging smirk in place.

"Jesus, Puck, stop staring at my boobs!" I yelled at him. His eyebrow raised and he stalked over to where I was standing. His swagger was extremely predatory.

"But see, those totally belong to me." he stated. I let out a noise of disbelief and was about to object when he picked me up around the waist and sat me on the dresser. "Totally mine." he said. He silenced any of my arguments with a hot kiss.

It made me forget that we weren't totally alone, so I couldn't exactly control my moan of pleasure. He pulled away, nudging his nose against the valley of my breasts, kissing those as well. I giggled helplessly swatting him away, until finally he stopped.

He handed me my shirt, and I looked over at Sam who was looking at us like we were crazy. Maybe we were, but I still loved him.

Me and Puck had walked out into the hallway when I was done getting ready, leaving Sam and Quinn alone to talk about what happened between them last night. I was really worried about Q, I feel like we've become really close over the past couple of days.

"This place gives me the creeps." Puck said.

"Oh grow up." I retorted, chuckling. He put his arm around me and smiled, walking me to the breakfast hall.

When we finished eating, Shuster cleared his throat. We all got quiet. "Alright guys, on today's agenda; scavenger hunt!" he said.

"Like for real?" Santana asked.

"Oh come on! It's good team building skills!" he said. We all sighed. "Anyway, we have your teams ." He said as he passed out our lists. "Rachel, Mercedes, Sam and Mike. Quinn, Brittany, Blaine and Kurt." He stopped and looked around. "Kurt, where's blaine?" he asked. We all looked around.

Kurt shrugged. "He said he wasn't feeling good last night so he roomed by himself. I'm not feeling good either can I sit this one out?" He said.

Mr. Shuster sighed. "I guess Artie and Tina can just join you guys instead of having two teams of five." He said.

Ms. Sylvester walked in. "What about the rest of them." She asked grabbing an apple off the table. She took a bite.

"Oh, right." Mr. Shuster said. He looked back at his list. "Uh, Finn, Tea, Santana and Puck." He said. I smiled and me and Puck walked over to where Finn was standing. Santana joined us. "Okay! Off you go!" Mr. Shuster said. "

Let's just get this over with." said Santana.

"Uh I'll go with Santana and look out back you guys take the outside front." Finn said. I rolled my eyes and smiled. He winked at me and dragged Santana to the backyard.

"What exactly does "three headed statue" mean?" Puck asked.

I laughed. "I'm guessing a statue with three heads?" I said smirking. He rolled his eyes at me. We walked in silence for a couple of minutes. He kept looking over then looking away.

"You've been acting really weird. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Just happy I guess." he said. I raised one eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked smiling. He smiled back and wrapped his arm around me.

"Just me and you. We're finally back where we belong" he said. I smiled bigger and kissed him. He laughed and I nuzzled closer into the nook of his chest. "Hey, look." he said. I looked in the same direction as him. I laughed and shook my head. We walked over and he picked up a three headed statue.

**The Beginning of the End**

I sat down on the couch and Puck followed, draping his arm around the back of the seat. "Where do you think Finn and Santana are?" I asked Puck.

"I don't know, but if he breaks Rachel's heart, I may need to rearrange his face." he said seriously.

"You and Rachel are close, aren't you?" I asked smiling. He smiled too.

"Yea, she's like my sister." he said. "Or a southern cousin I guess, I don't know."

"I don't think Finn's that stupid." I reassured. Him and Finn used to be best friends from what I knew. They barely ever talked now. He shrugged at me, wanting the subject to drop. We waited about fifteen minutes talking absentmindedly as the rest of the teams starting coming back.

Mr. Shuster and Ms. Pillsbury walked in, with her smiling wide at whatever they were talking about. Then I saw her blush. I nudged Puck and nodded in their direction. He smiled and rolled his eyes. The front doors swung open suddenly and Santana and Finn walked in drenched and panting.

"What happened?" Mr. Shuster exclaimed. Santana tried to speak but she broke into tears. Finn put his hands up to his head and breathed heavily, staring wide eyed at the ground. Brittany went over trying to comfort Santana. "What happened?" Mr. Shuster asked again, this time more softly.

Finn took in a deep breath. "We were looking for stuff and we decided to go swimming in the lake out back." he said shaking.

"And I told Finn something touched my leg." Santana cut in. "

I told her not to worry about it, but she said it did it again so I went under to see what it was." Finn said watery eyed.

"It was Blaine." Santana breathed. "He's dead."

We stood I silence waiting for the punch line, the moment where they both started laughing about how they punked us or something. It never came.

"Are- Are you sure?" Mr. Shuster asked stunned. Both Santana and Finn nodded. Puck pulled me closer to him and we exchanged a look with equal fears.

Ms. Sylvester spoke up. "We should go out there; make sure." she said. Mr. Shuster just nodded. "Finn, Mike, Sam; come with me." she said. They nodded glumly and walked out.

Quinn joined us on the couch. She kept fiddling nervously with her fingers in her lap. "Do you think they're going to be alright?" she whispered to me.

I grabbed her hand. "They're with Sue. He'll be fine." I said. She smiled slightly and sat back in the chair in a more relaxed position. I looked around the room. Who would have killed Blaine? He was so nice, and him and Kurt were great together.

Kurt. I looked towards the sound of muffled sobs. Mercedes was comforting Kurt the best she could. He looked so heartbroken. I sighed deeply and Puck kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Just in shock." I said. He nodded and wrapped his arm around me tighter. I thought about our situation. Who else is here besides us Glee kids? What reason would someone even have to end somebody's life? Is there someone else here? Someone we don't know about? Is someone lying about themselves? Was it one of us who killed him? The last thought burned in my mind. None of us would kill Blaine. Would we?

"It's been a really long time." Quinn said worried.

"Yeah" I agreed. I looked at Puck and raised my eyebrows.

"What?" he asked me.

"They've been gone a really long time." I hinted. He looked at me in confusion.

"Oh…" he said understanding. "Mr. Shuster, shouldn't we go look for them or something?" he asked. Mr. Shuster looked at the door and nodded.

"Okay, come with me." he said. Puck nodded and gave me a quick kiss before turning with Mr. Shuster to leave. They walked out the door together and I turned to Quinn.

"You're not allowed to freak out yet." she said. I nodded and laughed. I sat there drumming my fingers on the couch wait for them to return. "Who do you think did it?" Quinn asked suddenly.

I turned to her and thought for a minute. "Anyone could have done it." I replied truthfully.

"Well it obviously wasn't you and Puck." she said with a small smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah, great timing on that by the way." I said.

"Seriously though. Who would even think to do that?" she wondered aloud. I shrugged and the doors swung open. Mr. Shuster came in first followed by Finn, Sam, Mike, Puck and finally Sue. Quinn and I both stood up as Puck took his place next to me. AT of the corner of my eye I saw Quinn brushing Sam's hair back and smiling in such relief.

"What happened out there?" I asked him. He started to speak but was cut off by Sue.

"Anyone who wants to listen about what we found out come to the dining room." she said. The tone of her voice showed the true sadness. This was unusual, considering Ms. Sylvester was never one to show emotions.

I was pulled to the dining room by Puck's hand. Ms. Sylvester started talking and I tried my best to listen. I mostly blocked everything out. Not wanting to here how the had to go back into the lake to get his body. How his skin was slashed hundreds of times by some sort of blade. How he probably bled to death. How whoever killed him thought we'd never find him. How the act of the killing was in pure rage and hate.

She had finally finished. Most listeners had tears in their eyes or looked like they were going to barf. My body felt disconnected from my head as I was pulled into my assigned room. Puck's hand finally unwrapped from mine. Then he looked at me waiting for my reaction. My body moved on autopilot as a threw of his tshirts and a pair of my shorts. I glanced at the clock. It was only 7:30 but it had felt like a lifetime.

I laid in bed and Puck stripped down to his boxers. He climbed into bed with me. "What are you doing?" I was finally able to ask. He rolled his eyes and pulled me next to him. I rested on his chest listening to the beat of his heart.

"Do you really think Shuster's gonna care? He has enough on his plate and there is no way I hell I'm leaving you alone." he finished. I smiled against his chest.

"I can take care of myself." I echoed.

He chuckled. "Sure ya can." he said. I laughed lightly as he stroked my hair. My body starting sending signals for me to sleep but my brain was holding all those calls. His hand at my head moved down to my back. His fingers traced over the planes of my spine, giving me chills. He kissed my forehead and I pushed off his chest to look at him.

A small smile was placed on his face and his hazel eyes were darker than ever. I felt like he could see my soul. The hand that wasn't at my back came to my face, brushing the hair behind my ear. His smile grew wider as a blush crept its way to my cheeks. I leaned in to kiss him and I felt his lips move around mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth in response. The hand at my face was now at the back of my head, pushing me closer to him. He moaned, causing me to giggle. We pulled away from each other.

"This is wrong." I said. He sighed and nodded. I put my head back down on his chest and he continued to try and comfort me. After thirty minutes of painful silence my eyes still couldn't find there way to the dream world.

"Hey, you awake?" he asked softly. I nodded against his chest. A small chuckle formed in his throat. Then he sighed. "Sleep, I'll stay up all night okay?" he said. I smiled and nodded again. He held me tighter and somehow the embrace let me fall back and forgot the events of only a couple of hours ago.

I kissed his chest lazily, eyes still closed. I could hear the faint sound of the tv in the background. He hoisted me up by my elbows, pulling me against him to kiss my lips. I smiled, coming to realization that I was awake. I pulled away.

"Hey." I said tiredly. He smirked. I looked at the tv, then a the clock.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

"All night." he replied honestly. The dark circles under his eyes were a dead giveaway. I stroked the skin there, frowning at him. My eyebrows knitted together. "What? Do you think I'd be able to sleep with a murder here?" he asked. I breathed unsteadily. "Sorry, harsh." he said.

My breath evened out. "Whatever. Thanks for staying up." I said. He smiled planting a kiss to my lips.

"No problem babe." he said. I giggled and sat up. He pulled me back down, kissing my cheeks and lips. I laughed louder and he shushed me.

"What?" I asked. He nodded in the direction of the other bed. I looked over and saw Quinn wrapped and Sam's arms, both sleeping. "When did they show up?" I asked.

"Sam came I carrying her around ten. Said she fell asleep on the couch downstairs." I nodded absently and stood up. He tried to pull me back down but I stopped him.

"I need to shower and you need to sleep." I said to him. He pouted as I shut off the tv. He laid his head completely down and closed his eyes, turning over, putting his back to me. I grabbed my clothes and a towel, putting them in the bathroom. I walked back into the bedroom and wrapped my arms around Puck's nearly sleeping body. "Thank you. I love you." I whispered into his ear. I kissed the back of his neck and went back to the bathroom.

I wrapped the towel around my soaking body when I heard a few knocks at the door.

"T, can I come in?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied. He opened the door, shutting it behind him and locked it. I raised an eyebrow at him but then my eyes fluttered closed as his lips pressed against mine. With each kiss I felt the hunger, even pure desire. My towel hit the floor, his boxers doing the same.

"Please tell me you've been taking your pill." he whispered against my lips. I smirked kissing him. Then nodded so he'd know it was okay. He lifted me up onto the counter, knocking over some toiletries in the process, but neither of us seemed to mind. I felt him get hard against my bare skin. I wrapped my legs around him and he pulled me closer, with his hands wrapping around my thighs. One hand slipped up, rubbing over the sensitive bunch of nerves, and I groaned in response. I felt him grinning against my lips.

He moved down to my throat and I felt him enter my body in one swift motion. A moan escaped my lips. "I love you so much." he barely whispered I my ear. Thrust after thrust, my body felt like it would suddenly collapse at any second. I cried out his name loudly, digging my nails into the planes of his back.

We came down from our euphoria eventually. When he pulled out, I set myself back down on the ground with a wobble, making us both laugh. "Noah," I said. "What was that all about?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his head, meeting my eyes. "Really good dream." he smiled. I blushed, giving him a light kiss before letting him shower. I quickly got on my clothes, and silently closed the door behind me.

It wasn't until I heard the moans and sounds of wet kissing that I turned around. "Ahem." I coughed out, praying to God that they weren't doing the deed.

Quinn practically shoved Sam out of bed and he fell with a thump. "Hi!" Quinn said, smiling a little too widely. Sam got off the ground, reavling that he was stark naked.

"Jesus Sam!" I yelled, I spun around, covering my eyes with my hand. He chuckled from behind me, telling me it was all clear when he put on his pants.

I hesitantly twisted around, wanting to be sure he was at least covered. He was and had just begun pulling a shirt over his head.

Puck got out of the bathroom looked at the three of us who were all doing this weird, we totally just heard you guys having sex, and I saw your boyfriend naked again stand off. "Everyone okay?" Puck asked, breaking the silence.

"Tea saw my man hood and now she can't look at me. And Quinn's freaking out cause she got turned on by your sex noises." Sam bluntly stated.

Puck didn't even seem fazed. "Not much to look at." he commented. "And we're hot honey, no shame." he said to Quinn. "You ready?" he asked turning to me.

Sam threw a pillow at Puck, my guess about the joke he made about Sam's pride and joy. This caused them to both start a pillow fight in the middle of the room. I was laughing so hard my sides were hurting.

"Stop!" Quinn yelled suddenly. We all turned to her, Puck mid-throwing another pillow at Sam's head. "Have you all forgotten that there's a murder running around?" She questioned. "Blaine is dead. And one of us killed him. Who's to say he's the last, and you guys are what? Having sex and having pillow fights?"

I walked over to where Quinn was sitting up in her bed. I sat next to her, giving her a close hug. "Quinn, we'll be fine." I promised.

"Yeah, we just have to stick together." Puck added. Sam nodded, sitting on the other side of his girlfriend. My eyes locked long enough with Puck's to let me know that even though we were acting like everything was fine, we knew it wasn't. That it might not last much longer.

We had eventually gotten ourselves downstairs to the dining hall. The atmosphere was gloomy and bleak. Kurt was still crying next to Mercedes and I had a feeling that he never stopped.

Sue was arguing with Mr. Shuster until finally she just spoke up to us all. "Alright, it is obvious that one of us has killed Blaine." I shivered against Puck, who pulled me tighter against his chest. "So with the fact that we are quite far away fro authority, I see it fit that with me degree in Law, that I take over. And start the questioning."

"Questioning?" Santana asked. Her hand was laced with Brittany's and she still seemed to be in a bit of shock.

"Yes, questioning. And first up," she paused checking over a list she had in hand. "Noah Puckerman."

* * *

><p><strong>DUM DUM DUM. Alrighty, next up more people dying and more 'Tuck' loving. aw yeah, i came up with an imaginary ship lol.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo next chapter**.

* * *

><p>My head shot up and Puck looked at Ms. Sylvester like… well like she just accused him of murder. "What?" he finally asked.<p>

"You are one of the prime suspects in the murder and I will get every bit of evidence out of you." She said. He looked at her angrily.

"I didn't do squat. Just cause I'm a total BAMF doesn't mean I'd kill somebody. Especially Blaine. Dude was alright." He said. He was pissed. Puck always hated being accused of shit he didn't do. I understood him completely. It kind of worried me that he was Sue's first suspect, but like he said, he was a total BAMF.

"Ms. Sylvester, he didn't kill Blaine." I said. She looked in my direction.

"So it was you?" she accused.

I groaned. "No. I was with Puck last night and Quinn can vouch for us." I said. Quinn and Sam had walked downstairs a few moments after Puck was accused. Sue looked over at the former cheerleader.

"Well Ms. Fabray, what so you have to say about that?" Sue asked Quinn.

"Let's just say me and Puck did a switcheroo last night so I could hang out with Sam. I had to back to the room to get something and Puck and Tea were…" she paused trying to find the right words. Ms. Sylvester shook her head and wrote something on her notepad.

"We were about to have sex!" I blurted out. The entire room turned to me. I lowered my voice and tried to get my explanation out as fast as possible. "Quinn came into our room when we were about to do the deed and then when she left-" I said.

"I get the picture." Sue said. Puck had his lips pressed together obviously trying to hide his smile. "Okay, then. I believe you; I guess it wasn't you two." Sue said. We sighed in relief. She was about to start off about something else when she was cut off by an earsplitting scream. We all looked around.

"Where the hell is Rachel?" Finn said. We looked around the room.

"Brittany?" Santana shouted. Puck reached down to my hand and I squeezed it tightly. We all got quiet waiting to hear another scream or worse nothing at all because then it would already be too late. Instead of screaming we heard muffled sobs. Sue led the way as we walked down corridor after corridor.

First we saw Brittany, the sobs coming from her. We all stopped and saw what she was crying about. Rachel's body laid on the floor surrounded a pool of her own blood.

Santana was the first to react, nearly jumping onto Brittany with a bone crushing hug. Finn had a look of confusion and utter pain on his face. Mr. Shuster tried to back us up, but we couldn't move. Hearing that Blaine had been killed and seeing Rachel's body were two completely different things. Rachel had always been peppy and outgoing. She was happy. Looking at her dismembered body you could barely tell that it was even Rachel.

Her mouth had blood still dripping out the side; there were cuts all over her body. Deep, bright red, painful to look at cuts. Her arm was only attached by a thread. She had a stab wound plunged over her where her heart once beated. It was obvious the attacker stabbed her there first for the kill, for it had stopped spewing blood. It was hard to think about someone killing her and not being able to leave it at just that. They were out for blood and judging by the amount that poured from Rachel's body; I'd say they got it.

Mr. Shuster covered Rachel's body with a sheet from one of the nearest bedrooms. Santana had Brittany wrapped in her arms, wiping away her tears.

Ms. Sylvester walked over to the both of them. "Who attacked you?" she asked the blonde girl.

Brittany looked confused. "Huh?" she said.

"We heard a scream; it must have been Rachel's. Were you with her? Did you see it happen? Who did it?" she asked. We all became quiet; silently praying to whoever was listening that Brittany could tell us the answers so this horrible nightmare could end.

"I screamed." She said. "I was walking out of my room alone because Santana was already gone by the time I got up and showered. When I came out of our room I saw Rachel." She said. Her tears started up again and Santana pulled her closer to her.

I felt Puck's hand slip from mine and I looked up to see him walking over to Finn. He mumbled something quietly to him and then pulled him into a hug. Finn started crying against Puck's shoulder. He pulled away from Puck and put his hand on his shoulder. Finn said something like "Thanks man." And Puck came back to my side. His shirt was covered in Finn's tears and any other time I would have made fun of him. Today, not so much. I wished that everything would just end. That we could go back to normal. Then I prayed to God that no one else would die.

We had all gathered into the living room, unsure of what to do. Mr. Shuster had tried to call the police or someone but the telephone towers weren't working. Which meant no cell phones either. I sat on the couch as close to Puck as possible, as if I moved away he'd be the next one to die.

I shuddered at the thought. Puck pulled me closer to him, which I interpreted as that his thoughts were unfortunately in the same place. Mr. Shuster and Ms. Pillsbury were arguing quietly. We sat there helpless as we waited for someone to tell us what to do. We needed to do something, anything, so we could keep our minds occupied.

Mr. Shuster sighed and nodded at something Ms. Pillsbury had said. "Okay guys, I know everyone is really stressed right now, but all we can do is wait until the bus comes back for us." He said.

"That's in three days!" Tina yelled. Mike pulled her into his arms and she looked truly terrified. We all did. Three days is a long time if you think about the fact that two people were dead in two days.

Puck had his eyes closed as if all the pain would suddenly go away. I squeezed his thigh and his eyes opened, looking down at me. He looked at the worry in my eyes and kissed the spot next to my ear. "I'll keep you safe." He whispered to me. He kissed the side of my head and rested his head against mine. His words were meant to comfort me, I knew that, but all I could think about is what if keeping me safe put him in danger?

Mr. Shuster had told us that we would always have to be in pairs. I knew he was just trying to keep us safe but thinking about leaving everyone else scared the shit out of me. Puck never left my side, staying as close as possible, ready to jump out and save me from the killer. That scared me too. Puck may be ready to risk his own life for me, but for what consequences? I was in no way, shape or form ready to lose him. What the hell would I do if he got himself hurt? Over me. I would never be able to live with myself knowing it was somehow my fault. Puck was ready to save me and you can sure as hell bet I was ready to save him.

We sat in our rooms that night jittery and frightened. Puck and Sam had officially moved into our room, which me and Quinn were grateful for. I sat in between Puck's legs on our bed trying to focus on the television. Quinn had fallen asleep shortly after we had entered our room and Sam was following the same suit.

"How can they sleep?" Puck asked, reading my mind. I shook my head.

"No clue." I said. I went to say more than hesitated.

"What?" he asked in my ear.

"I'm scared." I finally said. He sighed and wrapped his hands on my hips tighter around me.

"Don't worry, okay? I'm here; I'll protect you." He said comfortingly.

I turned to face him. "What if you get hurt?" I asked. I sounded vulnerable. I hated it. He rolled his eyes. "Puck, seriously." I said.

He sighed then shrugged. "I love you; I don't know what to tell you. I'm not,not going to protect you." He said. My eyes started watering and I pushed my head against his chest so he wouldn't see. Puck hated tears. "I can't believe she's gone." He mumbled.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. "I know you were her friend, I'm so sorry." I said into his chest.

"I'm worried about Finn." He said. I nodded. My eyes started to close as he ran his fingertips along my head.

My eyes flew open at the sound of a large crash. I looked up at Puck who started getting out of the bed. "What the hell are you doing?" I whispered angrily at him. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Sam and Quinn having the same argument. The room got quiet and the air seemed to get thicker with anticipation. We waited a few minutes then Puck shrugged at Sam. Both boys went to turn back to go to bed when we heard a strange noise. Puck and Sam shared a look and slowly opened the bedroom door.

I got to my feet, dragging Quinn along with me, to follow the boys into the hallway. We hoped to find the source of this noise. As the sound drew closer it seemed to slowly get quieter, until we heard nothing at all. We all stopped and waited for it to continue. It didn't and we turned the next corner. We didn't make it though, for both Puck and Sam stopped short. I peered around Puck's body to see what had stopped him. My breath cut short and Quinn's hand flew to her mouth.

Someone else had been killed.

"We need to find Shue." Puck said. His eyes didn't leave the body.

"What room is he in?" I asked. Puck's eyes locked on mine and I saw the true fear behind his hazels. It was only for a moment though, because fear was replaced with rage. Quinn had pressed her eyes shut to keep the tears from spewing out. Or maybe to try and erase the image of the body. Sam's arms wrapped around her and he led her away. Puck followed, as we walked down two corridors.

We stopped at the room Mr. Shuster was staying in. Puck went to knock, hesitated, then hit the door five times. The door unlocked and Shuster rubbed his eyes before looking at the expressions on all of our faces. "What happened?" he asked. We all looked at one and other.

"Mike's dead."

Puck had answered Shue's question and confusion crossed his face.

"We heard weird noises so we went to check it out." Sam said. "It was Mike." he stuttered. "There was a lot of blood." Quinn began to cry again.

"Where is he?" Shuster asked. His throat sounded thick. We walked down the two corridors back to where the boys' body laid. Mr. Shuster's hands came up to his face and he shook his head. "We shouldn't have come." He mumbled.

"Don't blame yourself Shuster; you couldn't have known this was going to happen." Puck said.

"Uhm. What should we tell people?" Sam asked.

"What should we tell Tina?" Quinn asked with water still dripping form her eyes. Shuster thought for a moment.

"You kids, go back to bed. I'll get Ms. Sylvester and Ms. Pillsbury. I'll talk to Tina. You've been through enough." He said. We nodded slowly and walked back to our room.

As soon as we got inside Puck exploded. "UGH!" he practically growled, kicking a chair. "We should have been there." He said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"For Mike. If we would have left when we heard the crash we could've-" he said.

"Could've what? He was bleeding from his throat, Puck. There was nothing we could've done." I said. "

We should have been there." He repeated. He started calming down, sitting at the edge of our bed. Quinn and Sam watched us unsure of where to step in. "If we were there we would have seen who killed him. This all could've ended." He said darkly.

"Don't say that. I don't want you getting hurt." I said. I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around him. His arms slowly moved around my own body.

"I won't leave you I promise." He whispered only for my ears. I nodded.

"Good." I said back to him. He chuckled really small, kissing the spot at my ear before pulling out of our hug.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Sam asked. Puck looked at the clock. It was four in the morning and there was no way we were getting any sleep.

"Watch tv, I guess. Try to forget." Puck said. I shrugged. We didn't really know what we were supposed to do. All we knew is what we saw. What we would all have to face in the morning.

The rain that hit the window fit the mood of the evening. Tina had finally stopped crying, but the sky kept pouring out our tears. The clouds outside rumbled and a bright flash shown through the window. I stood behind the couch that Santana and Brittany sat on with Puck by my side. The teachers argued over our next move. Another bolt of lightning struck outside and the lights flicked off.

I jumped and I felt Puck's arms wrap around me. A beam of light shone from the flashlight in Ms. Sylvester's hand.

"We need to go turn the breaker on." she said. Shue nodded. "Alright, Tina, Kurt, Artie, Santana and Brittany can come with us. It'll be easier to watch less people for Miss. Pillsbury." he said. The five kids nodded and Sue handed Miss. Pillsbury another flashlight. They walked down the hallway and their foot steps muffled as they got further and further away. The room was pitch black, besides Miss. Pillsbury's light and the flashes from outside. No one dared to talk, for it seemed that would make us an easier target.

Puck stood behind me fully and ever so gently placed kisses on the back of my neck. I intertwined my hand with his around my waist. The lights flicked back on and we sighed in relief.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Quinn screamed stepping away from Mercedes. Her body now laid on the floor, face down, with visible stab wounds at her back and neck. How the hell did we not see or hear it? Quinn stepped into Sam's arms with her eyes wide in fear. We all stopped and looked at each other. Mercedes had been killed less then a foot away from us all. Which means it was one of us.

The killer was in this room.

"Kids, go find Mr. Shue. I'll cover her up." Miss. Pillsbury said. We all stood dumbfounded. "Go!" she ordered.

We all turned the corner and sped walked down each hallway. We couldn't hear any one. "Shit, shit, shit." Sam was muttering. Are nerves were on edge. Every once in a while we'd stop, think we heard something, but then continue on realizing it was probably the storm.

Puck held my hand tightly as we led the way through each corridor. We turned the corner and I stopped abruptly. He looked at me puzzled and I turned around. We were no longer being followed by our peers.

"Oh god." I barely said. We turned and ran back down the hallway only to see Quinn laying in Sam's crying arms. No, not her. Puck pulled me away and started running, dragging me with him. "What are you doing?" I asked, tears running down my face.

"We need to find Shue, before _he_ finds us." he said. Fear struck my eyes. We continued running and the hallways seemed longer, endless. We shared a look as we heard steps following our pace. Someone was chasing us. If it had been a friend, they would have called out. This was the killer, and he was right behind us.

Puck swung the doors open to get into another room. Once inside I took in the area, knowing my surroundings. It looked like a library of some sort with dusty chairs and tables. Puck pushed some of them in front of the door. That wouldn't stop anyone, but hopefully it'd slow them down. The room was bright, which made me less scared. Puck raced to the door on the other side.

"Fuck." he groaned. The door was locked. We looked long into each others eyes. This was it, I thought.

"I love you." I said. A single tear rolled down my face. He brushed it away and kissed me passionately.

"I love you too." he said against my lips. There was a bang at door. We pulled apart from our trance and he put himself a step in front of me. I held onto his hand for dear life as the double doors swung open. My breath caught, as did Puck's, as we looked into the eyes of the killer.

"No." I breathed.

He smirked back at me. "Never saw it coming, huh?" he said cockily.

"You shut your fucking mouth." Puck yelled at him. A glare from his eyes set on Puck. I noticed a knife dangling at his fingertips. Blood dripped from the blade. He saw my gaze and smiled.

"Quinn's." he said lifting up the knife. If I wasn't so scared, I would have barfed. How could he?

"Why?" I asked aloud. He laughed and Puck growled. I squeezed his hand harder,

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. We stood silently waiting for him to continue. He laughed again. "It's all because I loved you." Finn said simply.

Loved me? What the hell? Puck was ready to lunge across the room, but I was the only thing keeping him there. "That makes no sense." I finally said. He laughed again. I used to love his laugh, but now I'd only hear it in my nightmares.

"Blaine, was to see if I could pull it off." he said smiling evilly. "Rachel, well she was an annoying, bossy, bitch." Puck cringed. "Mike, always made fun of my dancing. Mercedes was just standing to close to Quinn. And well Quinn." he laughed. "That ones obvious." he finished, fixating his gaze on Puck. "Now all I had to do was get rid of your little boyfriend and we'd live happily ever after." he said to me.

"Your crazy." I spat at him. He had stepped closer, inching his way to us.

"I always knew you were stupid, but I never would be guessed." Puck said dryly. Finn laughed again, that bastard.

"We were best buds." he said jokingly. "Until you slept with my girlfriend and made out with my other one. And now, you steal the girl I'm in love with." he said.

"He didn't steal me." I said glaring at him.

He chuckled. "You're so cute when you're angry." he said. I pressed my body next to Puck, holding him back. "Now all I have to do is finish off the boyfriend." he repeated. I stepped in front of Puck pushing us back.

"No." I moaned. He held up the blade and stalked towards us. I closed my eyes. I heard a loud crash of the doors swinging open.

"Wha-?" I heard Finn say. My eyes opened and I heard two shots. Two shots because the first had missed. He hit the ground hard. My hands clutched my stomach. Two shots because the first had missed. The first had hit me.

_I opened my eyes and I was sitting in a car. The back of my mothers car. Huh? I closed them again and rubbed them. My head was pounding and my stomach was on fire. I opened my eyes again. I was still in my mothers car. I heard humming and looked next to me to see my sister playing with her dolls. Oh god._

_"Daisy." I whispered. I smiled at the sight of her. She didn't respond, still playing with her dolls. My eyes watered. God I missed her. Her brown hair hung in ringlets around her plump face. Her rosy cheeks were pinched slightly at her smile. My eyes finally pulled away from her as I realized where I was, exactly. My mother was driving. Driving all over the road. No. We pulled around the corner and she kept driving._

_"Jesus mom stop!" I yelled. She didn't hear and kept driving. We drove onto the bridge. The bridge I used to cross everyday to get to school. The bridge that I refused to go over after the accident. The accident that would happen now. She swerved once. She was in the other lane now. No, no, no. _

_The car hit us head on and we spun around. Daisy screamed loudly. Another car hit us from the side and we flew off the bridge. My head jerked forward as we hit the water. I frantically worked to get Daisy's seatbelt undone but every time I tried to touch it my hands went through it. I couldn't grab it and the car filled up with water. My mothers head laid against the steering wheel. I shut my eyes hard, praying to leave._

I felt the blood curling pressure on my abdomen. "We have a GSW to the stomach." I heard a voice say. My eyes fluttered open. "Put her under!" I heard someone shout.

"Tea?" I smiled because even if I did die, Puck would be the last voice I heard.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOOoOOoOH CLIFFY. lol did anyone think it was Finn? <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW CHAPTER! RECAP: Tea got shot, Finn was the killer! Holy shit! Read on! (Ps, some POV'S are changing but i'll let you know when at the beginning of a chapter or paragraph.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Puck - Ten Years<strong>

I sat on the porch and looked at the stack of letters from the mail that my fiancé had given me. I shuffled through most of them and heard a light shriek. I smiled as I watched my two kids run around chasing each other across our front lawn. I chuckled lightly and took a sip of my drink. I skipped through the mail, junk mail, bills, bills, junk mail. I stopped at the last one, setting down the rest on the small table next to me.

The return address was McKinley High School. I sighed out a long breath and finally opened it. I groaned through most of the letter. I finally moved on from all of this, now they want to throw it back at me? The ten year anniversary, it had said. Has it really been ten years? I got up grabbing the mail and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, baby." I said. I watched as she bounced around the kitchen, she seemed to float so effortlessly around the counter and to the stove. She reminded me so much of a bird taking flight. A smile bloomed across her face and she shot me a wink.

"Dinners almost ready." she said. God she could cook. I sat at the bar stool against the counter. I extended my hand with the letter from McKinley. "What's that?" she asked, staining the pasta in the sink.

"From Ohio. There's a memorial service going on for the ten year anniversary." I said dryly.

She breathed deeply. "I suppose you want to go." she said. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Of course she didn't want to go, why would she?

"Can you just think about? I'd like to go. It's been a while." I said. She set down the dishes and stopped moving.

"I'd love to go." she finally said. I looked into her eyes. She didn't want to go, I knew that, but she would because it was the right thing to do. I moved my hand up to her face and stroked her cheek. She blushed under my touch, instantly bringing a smirk upon my face. I pressed my lips against hers and she kissed around mine lightly.

She pulled away and smiled, pecking my lips again before going back to her cooking. "Okay, dinner is ready!" she announced.

I laughed at her and went outside. "Kids, dinner." I called out. They rushed into the house giggling with each other. I smiled at the sight as they ran down the hall to wash their hands. We sat down at the table as she put down the bowls of food.

"Dig in!" she said. The kids chuckled at their mother and I set food on both their plates.

I had to contain my moan when I started eating. Her cooking was that good. Sometimes I wondered why she never wanted to open a restaurant or something.

"Nick, stop stealing you sisters food." I warned as he finished snagging her food. He gave me one of my smirks and I simply rolled my eyes. Then my baby girl gave me her thank you smile that looked so much like her mothers. She popped her pasta in her mouth and giggled.

"You're welcome, Daisy." I said to my daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Tea - Now<strong>

I pressed my eyes together at the pain. I tried to sit up in the unfamiliar bed but stop and cringe. I felt pressure on my hand and I opened my eyes.

Puck sat in the chair by my bed, with my hand in his. His eyes were closed and he was snoring softly. I squeezed his hand lightly, brushing my thumb over his hand. I smiled as his eyes opened.

"Tea." He sighed. I smiled bigger, as did he.

"Hi." I said. He chuckled at the sound of my voice. It was hoarse. "Uh, water?" I asked. He smiled, kissed my lips and got up. He left the room and came back with a bottle. He opened it for me and poured it in my mouth. When he stopped I rolled my eyes. "Don't baby me." I said.

He laughed. "Sorry, I'm just really glad you're okay." He said with sincerity.

I nodded. "What happened exactly?" I asked him.

It was obvious that the mention of the events wasn't something he wanted to discuss right now. His expression managed to mix between utterly pissed to sick to his stomach. He finally sighed. "Finn killed all those people," he growled saying his name. "Sue shot him, but she accidently shot you first." He said.

"With what?" I cut in. "I feel like I have razor blades in my stomach." I finished.

He smirked. "A shot gun." He said. I groaned and he chuckled. "You'll be fine." He said. He grabbed my hand again.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A couple hours, not that long." He said.

"How'd they find us and what happened to everyone else?" I asked.

He laughed. "Easy with the questions." He said. I glared jokingly at him. "Sue found a phone that worked in the breaker room so they called the cops. Everyone's either here or at home." He said.

"Or the morgue." I finished. He sighed and nodded. "Is Sam alive?" I asked. Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, why?" he asked.

"Well, cause last time I saw him he was crying with Quinn's dead body. I assumed Finn killed him." I said. I cringed slightly when I said his name.

"Sam's fine and Quinn's not dead." He said. My eyes nearly popped out of my head and I smiled big.

"What?" I said happily.

"Finn stabbed her in the gut. Sam's a smart kid, stopped the bleeding." Puck said. I smiled bigger.

"Are they here? Can we see them?" I asked excitedly. He laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Well, Quinn's a little banged up. They were pumpin' blood into her before." He said. I nodded. We sat quietly until he squeezed my hand. "What's wrong?" he asked me. I had tears rolling down my cheeks. The crying was involuntary, it was like a switch just flipped and the salty liquid started to flow out. Maybe I was finally coming to realization that we lost our friends.

He wiped them away, but I cried harder, pulling my hand from his to cover my face. "Baby," he said.

"It's all my fault." I said muffled by my tears. God, Finn said he'd do it for me for christ's sakes. He killed them, for me.

He shook his head. "Don't even blame yourself for a second. That… bastard; it was his fault. He was insane." He said angrily.

"Is he dead?" I asked, wiping away more tears. He nodded. I sighed in relief. Even if I though all this was my fault, at least I didn't have to live in fear.

* * *

><p>When the doctors came in and told me that I was allowed to be wheeled around in a wheelchair, I gladly let Puck push me into Quinn's room. When I saw her my face lit up. She was, in fact, alive, and doing quite well. Emotionally, she was always on edge and crying all the time (according to Puck), physically, she'd be walking around in no time. Unfortunately the emotional pain will stay with us forever.<p>

Sam came over and gave me a tight hug, having to bend down to reach me. "I'm so glad you're okay." He said. I smiled in his hair. "You too." I said back.

We pulled apart and Puck wheeled me to Quinn's bed. She smiled at me and I smiled goofily back. "We'll give you a few minutes." Puck said, dragging Sam with him. He closed the door behind him.

"You're okay." I said. She laughed and nodded, tears of happiness coming out of her eyes. "We saw you with Sam and I just assumed the worst." I said.

She nodded again. "Sam told me what happened to you after he stabbed me." She said. I sighed. "We almost lost you." She breathed. I didn't understand what she was getting at, because we almost lost her too. I raised an eyebrow. "Puck didn't tell you?" she asked. I shook my head. "You were dead for over five minutes. They had to bring you back with those electric paddles." She said. My eyes widened.

"What?" I said.

She nodded. "Sam said they controlled my bleeding and when he saw you," she sighed. "you were covered in your own blood and they were trying to restart your heart." She said.

"Oh my god." I said. I sat still in my chair. I died? "That's why I saw them…" I mumbled.

"Huh?" Quinn said. I shook my head and she sighed.

"Sorry, I'm really glad you're okay." I repeated. She chuckled and nodded.

"Does your stomach hurt?" she asked. I grimaced and nodded. She laughed. "Mine too." She said. I chuckled. The door opened and Puck and Sam stood there with two trays of food. We both laughed.

"Aw, you sweethearts." I said to them. Sam laughed and Puck rolled his eyes. Sam walked passed me, giving me a kiss on the head, and sat down on the bed next to Quinn. Puck sat in the chair.

"Sorry," he said. "But the hospital food really sucks." He warned. We all laughed. I smiled. I looked around the room and even though we all looked a mess, it made me feel at home. It was weird but I knew this is how it should be; all of us together, lovers and friends, forever.

* * *

><p>After we got our transfer to a hospital closer to Lima, we were surrounded by friends. Puck was there most of the time, until I finally told him he had to go home. I also told him to take Sam with him. Me and Quinn had to be here; they didn't. He argued with me for about ten minutes, until he realized I wasn't going to budge.<p>

Before they left Sam came into my room. "You and Quinn need to stop forming secret meetings." He had said. I had smirked. Quinn and I had noticed how bummed the boys were, being cooped up in this Hospital all day, so we gave them an okay to leave. I told Puck to go play videogames, be a boy.

When they finally left, I could think. Think about what had happened to me. After Quinn told me that I died, I bombarded Puck with questions later that night. He said that by the time the police came I had lost a lot of blood. He said they tried to stop it but shell casings were everywhere. He said once I was in the ambulance, they realized how much blood I actually lost. Pints, he had said.

He told me about how my heart stopped. He told me how he thought I had died. His eyes were actually watering when he said this, and I had never seen Puck cry. After they restarted my heart I needed surgery and blood. It was hard for me to believe that all of that had happened over the course of a couple of hours.

My mind came back to reality as I heard someone knocking at the door. "Come in." I said. When the door opened, revealing the man behind it, I wished I never answered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my father. He sighed coming further into my room.

"They called me and told me what happened." He said. His eyes managed to show pain though I couldn't have cared less.

"So? Since when do you care?" I asked.

"Tea, you're my daughter." He said. I rolled my eyes, as he completely ignored my question.

"Yeah, and? To you that doesn't matter. You left." I said. He shook his head angrily. "And then you come home drunk every other night and knock me around." I said. He just stood there and looked at me. "Get out and never come back." I said dryly.

His eyes closed, and he ran his hand along his aged face and along his faint stubble. "Tea-" he said.

"No. Leave." I said. He turned and walked away. As soon as he left I began sobbing. I thought of all the times he hurt me. How I had blacked out and had bruises for weeks. I cried harder. I reached for my cell. Quinn was around the corner, but I needed him. He answered at the second ring.

"Hey baby, miss me?" he asked.

"Puck, I need you. My dad… he… he came back." I cried. "Please No'." I barely whispered. I heard him say something to whoever was in the room.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." He said. I tried to wipe away my tears.

"Okay." I said.

He sighed. "Stop crying, that asshole doesn't deserve it." He said. I nodded, even though he couldn't see.

"I know." I said.

"I'm in the car, I'll be right there. I love you." He said.

"Thank you. Love you too." I breathed. I hung up. I cried more. The tears pooled out of me and I wondered how I even kept going. Don't you run out at some point? I sobbed harder, as my thoughts shifted to Finn. He loved me. He killed those people because of me. I put my hands up to my face and tried to muffle my tears.

I went back and forth thinking of my father, Finn and somewhere around the line I got to Rachel and Mike and Blaine and Mercedes. God they died. Died. Just like my mother, Daisy. They just died. And it was all my fault.

The door opened and I instantly felt a pair of familiar hands around me. "Sssh." He said. He sat on the bed with me and I snuggled closer to him, relishing the warmth his body provided. He was my save haven, my rock. He stroked my hair. "Baby, stop. It's okay." he said into my hair.

I nodded and tried to wipe away more tears. He kissed my hair softly and the tears slowed down. I wiped away the last of them.

He held me then for a while, absently running his hand along my back and securing his head against mine. I found myself wondering how he could still love me after all this. But I knew if I asked him he'd just argue with me and tell me I was crazy. Maybe I was.

When I felt like I could control my voice I spoke up. "Sorry, I know I told you to go have a boy's day." I said. He was shaking his head before I even finished.

"Don't say that. You need me, I'm here." he said simply.

I laughed dryly and I felt his smile against my hair. "Sorry, though, really. I know you hate crying. I guess they just got backed up for too long." I said. He shrugged.

"Whatever." he replied. I smiled. "Uh." he began. He stopped himself and I waited for him to continue.

"What?" I pressed. I sat up, still keeping our close distance, but making sure I could view his eyes.

He sighed. "Do you… want to… you know… talk." he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"About?" I asked. I knew I was playing dumb. I hated heart-to-hearts. They just led to more tears and pain.

"Well you just poured out enough tears to fill one of the great lakes, maybe two. It obviously wasn't just your dad." he said. I closed my eyes and nodded. "Tell me." he said softly. I kissed him softly before whispering an okay against his lips.

* * *

><p>"Where do I start?" I asked him. He shrugged and thought. "Well what do you know?" I asked him.<p>

"I know nothing, until when you moved here." he said, then thought a second. "I know your mom and sister died." he said quietly. I nodded. "What were they like?" he asked hesitantly.

I sighed, feeling my lips quirk up slightly. "Mom was great." I said. "Until she started drinking. I was… 13 when that happened. Daisy, she was." I smiled. "She was a little princess." I laughed. "I remember when she was like five I dressed her up like sleeping beauty for Halloween and when I was going to take her trick-or-treating she laid down on the couch. I asked her what she was doing and she said she had to wait for her prince to wake her up." I said laughing. Puck smiled. "She was a sweetheart. She looked like a mix of my mom and me." I said. Puck nuzzled his head into my hair.

"My mom," I said sighing. "she was always outgoing. She'd be laughing, on the phone with friends, making dinner; you name it. Then when Marcos came around," I paused. "her boyfriend, she was even happier. God he was such a good father." I sighed remembering him.

"When did he show up?" Puck asked.

"When I was around ten or eleven." I answered.

"Why'd he leave?" Puck asked. I felt bad for not just myself but for the both of us then. It sucked that we had to deal with people who left us. I know Puck's father left him a while back. We've never really talked much about him though.

I shrugged at his question. "He was just gone one day. Ma took it hard. First she was just drinkin' on weekends. Then it turned into every day, morning till night." I said dryly. He rubbed my arm.

"You can stop, if you want." he said. I shook my head.

"I need you to know." I said simply. He nodded. I tried to think about what I should tell him next. "Dad, he left about a year after Daisy was born, couldn't handle it I guess." I said. Maybe we were perfect for each other, Puck and I. I vaguely recall him telling me a similar situation that happened with his dad. Though it was more so that his father wanted to be a rock star. Puck's father wasn't father material. So he left.

"When did the hitting start?" he asked softly.

"As long as I can remember. I was stupid enough not to tell my mother. When he was hurting me, he wasn't hitting her, so I kept my mouth shut." I said.

"You did that for her?" he asked. I nodded.

"You're too good for me." he said. I chuckled lightly and he hugged me closer to him. "Thank you for telling me." he said. I smiled small and nodded against his chest.

* * *

><p>Four days later I was finally allowed to leave. Quinn had been able to leave two days ago, but she and Sam had still visited me (Their way of not having to go back to school). When I had gotten to Puck's house I felt so much better. I got to meet Puck's mother and sister who had long returned from their grandparents house.<p>

His mother was what every mother should be; loving and caring for the family. His sister was adorable. She looked identical to her mother, but had Puck's personality. When they finally left us alone he asked if I wanted to go back to my old house and get the rest of my things. He paused and then said well whatever fits. I laughed and nodded. Oh stupid me.

Now here we were, in Puck's pickup, waiting outside my father's house. He was home and there was no way in hell I was going inside.

"Maybe he's sleeping." Puck suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "If he's sleeping, he's drunk or hung over. Neither of which I can deal with." I said. He shrugged and huffed.

"Try again tomorrow?" he asked. I looked at the time. We'd been waiting thirty minutes.

"Well, were already here, it's dark outside, and we haven't had sex in two weeks." I said bluntly. He smirked.

"Is that an invitation?" he asked confidently. I shrugged.

"Honey, it's whatever you want it to be." I said sexily. His smirk grew and kissed me, forcing his tongue into my mouth. "This isn't going to work in the front seat." I said against the kiss. He nodded still kissing me.

I pulled away and hopped in the back, he followed and instantly had me pinned against the back seat. He lifted my shirt over my head as I undid his belt buckle. He kissed my throat as his hands crept down my pants.

"Mmmm. Watch my stomach." I said. He nodded, nipping at my throat and soothing it with his tongue. He put two fingers into me, slowly, probably to ease his way in because it has been a while. Plus, my stiches were still fairly new. As he did this, making me moan while his thumb gently brushed over that special spot, his other hand found my breast, massaging it lightly.

I reached for the condom he always kept in his back pocket and whined when I didn't feel it. He miss took that, putting a third finger in. "Oh god, Puck." I groaned. He smirk was broad against my throat as my walls constricted around his fingers. He pulled out and I laid there panting as he placed gentle kisses along my jaw line. He started pushing down his pants and I stopped him.

"What?" he asked.

"You don't have a condom and the doctor told me to stop taking the pill while I'm on antibiotics." I said.

He groaned in frustration. "I'm hard as hell."

I smirked. "I can fix that." I said. I pulled down his pants, rolling my eyes at the lack of underwear. And, boy, he wasn't kidding.

I gave him one of my most sinful smiles before ducking down and tasting him along his tip. I dragged my tongue down him in a long teasing lick and he moaned. This made me smile because I felt so utterly in control. He was at my mercy, and that feeling made me feel all sorts of powerful.

I took him into my mouth, taking a slow bob down to as much as I could fit into my mouth before he hit the back of my throat. As I sucked him, I let my hands come up and wrap around the remaining flesh, guiding along with the movements of my mouth and tongue.

His hand fisted into my hair and his sentences were becoming incoherent so I knew he was close. I sucked him hard and kept my tongue moving, groaning to cause the vibrations I knew would send him over the edge. He came into my mouth, the hot liquid hitting my throat and I swallowed him down.

I pulled away and wiped my face, smiling shyly at him as he pulled his pants back up. He zipped up his pants and I threw my shirt back on.

"I love you, you know that?" Puck said to me. I giggled and he smiled shaking his head. I looked out the window and my dad's car was gone. Momentarily I was grossed out, thinking he saw us, but I realized he would've came at Puck with a sledge hammer or something. He may have been okay with hitting me, but I was still his little girl.

I turned and smiled at Puck. He laughed opening the car door. "Alright let's do this." he said.

* * *

><p>I packed everything that could fit into the two duffle bags I had. I took mostly clothes and pictures, little things that reminded me of my family. When we got back to Puck's (home) I put my clothes in the closet we were now sharing. I felt old, like we completely skipped high school. School, ugh. We had to go back tomorrow. It was going to be hell.<p>

Everyone would stare, I know it. Even though we'd been through it all, they'd say things about us. "I heard she did this," or "I heard he did that." Even worse, "I heard it was her fault." I shivered even though I wasn't cold. Puck knocked on the door and came inside without waiting for a response. "Quinn and Sam are downstairs. They brought pizza." he said wagging his brow. I smiled setting down my things and shoving the thoughts of what was to come in the back of my mind.

* * *

><p>"I heard she got shot." someone whispered. "I heard she died." someone else said. "I heard he did it for her." another whispered. I held my books tightly as I walked down the hallway to my next class. God, let this day end.<p>

As I predicted, everyone stared, including teachers. They all talked about us, as if we couldn't hear. The other glee- clubbers went back earlier but for Puck, Sam, Quinn and I, this was our first day of hell. I got to English class and sat at my seat all the way in the back. I was happy my seat was in the back, now kids would have to turn around to stare at me.

I wasn't so fortunate when I arrived at my art class. I sat in the front and I could feel them burning holes in my back. The final bell rang and I literally sighed in relief, earning more stares. I walked into the hallway and Sam walked up next to me.

"Thank god." he said. I nodded.

"I know. I wanted to get up and shout at them all." I said.

He nodded. "See you in Glee." he said walking by me as I stopped at my locker. Glee, another thing I was dreading. I'd be thinking of all the people he killed the entire time. My locker closed and I looked up seeing Puck's smiling face.

"Jerk." I said smiling too. He laughed and kissed me.

"This day sucked. I missed you." he said nuzzling his nose against mine. I smiled as he wrapped his arm around me. We walked to Glee club and almost took a step back. Me and Puck exchanged looks as we hesitantly entered and sat in our usual seats.

"What's with all the new people?" I asked Quinn. She shrugged and looked at Sam who did the same. Mr. Shuster walked in and smiled at the four us kindly. We smiled back and looked at the new members again.

"Oh!" he said, understanding. "These are our newest members, they joined up the first day we got back." he said. I scrunched my eyebrows. I looked at the new people again. Most were footballers. I recognized Karofsky, since I punched him in the jaw way back when. I also recognized the kid with the Jew fro. There were some cheerleaders I didn't know too.

Oh. They were mean to Glee Club and felt guilty. I sighed angrily and Puck looked at me confused. I shook my head at him. Mr. Shuster tried to teach a lesson, but it was obvious that his "spark" was gone.

**Tea- One Year, Three months**

In a year and three months, a lot can change. People stop talking to you. Friends become enemies. You wish for things you can't have. You dread each day. You change. He changes. Yet, you still fit. You're still comfortable. You're still exactly where you want to be. You stop wishing. You start thanking. You stop judging. You start accepting. You befriend the unbefrienable. You smile more. You're grateful. You realize you're good. You're facing each day. You understand. You move on. You enjoy the little things. You get by. You take each step slowly until finally you are right where you belong.

* * *

><p>He hoisted my legs up around him, deepening the kiss. "Puck," I sighed. Even though we shouldn't be doing this here, in school, I couldn't help it. We both got accepted in to NYU. That had always been my dream and the fact that Puck can join me in that, it makes it perfect.<p>

I had gotten my acceptance a couple days ago and we had both waited for his to arrive. It finally did today and he came into school holding an unopened envelope. He wanted to open it with me and when he did his face fell. I thought the worse until he laughed at my expression and said he got accepted. So here we were, in the girl's bathroom, with him pushing me up against the wall. The bell rang and he pulled out of the kiss laughing.

He was smiling ear to ear. I barley ever saw him this happy. It was infectious, as I smiled huge too. He kissed me again, and again, and again, until finally I pushed him away.

"What?" he said chuckling. I giggled.

"We can't do this here." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "We're seniors. We have a freakin month left. We already got into college. We can do whatever we want." he said kissing me again. I laughed and he traced circles around my waist.

"Fine, just not here." I said. He smirked. "My car for old times' sake?" he said. I laughed and nodded.

"Sure, as long as it's not here." I said.

He chuckled and wrapped his hand around mine. "Well then what're we waiting for?" he asked.

* * *

><p>I bite on my eraser as I try to think of the next lyric. For the past three weeks, we just sit here and write songs. Mr. Shuster said it's what's going to win us Nationals. We all rolled our eyes at that one. Last year we didn't even place at nationals. Yeah we had a whole new group of kids, but none of us performed with any… anything. We all just sang and danced in formation.<p>

This year, Mr. Shue really wanted us to win. He thought it would inspire the freshman and underclassmen to join up. As if. Nobody is going to join a club that got people killed. However, this kick ass song I'm writing may win me a Grammy. Puck sang me his the other day. Let's just say if we have him sing that at Nationals, all the moms and teenage girls are going to want to throw themselves at him. I'm not having that. The song is also dirty, sexy and a little suggestive, but that's beside the point.

My song is about everything we've been through. Our experiences in Glee. It's a sad song and if I sing it the whole audience would be in tears. That was a fact. A proven fact actually. I sung what I had so far to Quinn, Sam, Puck, Tina, Artie and Santana and they were all crying (well besides Puck, he just looked sad which is his equivalent to crying). I just needed a way to end it.

I bit on my eraser again. When the feeling of your love seems to pass… hmm. _Take a look at that big fat ass?_ No_. Take a sniff of my bright green grass?_ No, no, no. _And you think that every moment will end up your last._ Hmph. That works. Now all I need I four more verses…

* * *

><p>As I predict the entire audience is crying at nationals when I sing my song. Then they're bouncing in their seats when Artie, Tina, Santana and Quinn sing an upbeat song they wrote. Once we finish and shuffle ourselves off stage, we're actually excited. I can't help but to remember last year when the mood was much different.<p>

When they post the list of the winning team, we all rush to see. Puck lifts me up and twirls me around and I catch a glimpse at the list. Third place. We came in third. Third out of ten. Well it's definitely an improvement. Eh, whatever, I'll take it.

Puck sets me down and I kiss him passionately on the lips. We smile, as if we are the only two in the room. We both realize this was our last big moment as high schoolers. Graduation will come and pass. Summer the same. Then we'll be in college together and actually start living our life.

**Tea - Graduation**

Quinn stands behind me and smiles. "You look really pretty." She says. I blush slightly and say thanks, you too.

My knee length silver and pink dress with gentle straps wrapped around my neck makes me look older. I curl another chunk of hair, letting it bounce off the iron. Quinn finishes putting on her makeup and I can't help but notice how nice she looks too. Her soft yellow dress, which ends right below her knees, fits her body perfectly.

"Sam's not going to keep his eyes off you." I comment. She smiles and blushes.

"That's the idea." She says. We walk downstairs where our boys wait and smile at the expressions on their faces. My strappy black heels click as I walk over to Puck. He smiles bigger and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You look gorgeous." He whispers. I look at him through my eyelashes.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I say. And god, the simple tux looks stunningly sexy on his body. I can't wait to take it off him later. He laughs and shakes his head as if he knows exactly where my thoughts are.

"Are you two done? I'd like to make it to graduation on time." Sam says.

"Don't worry; let's go." I said rolling my eyes at him. He smirked and winked. We walk out to Sam's car and pile in. The drive takes seemingly long, until we're finally at the auditorium of our high school. We put our gowns and caps on.

"I feel ridiculous." I said to Puck. He shrugs.

"It's only for like two minutes. Then I get to see you in that dress again." He said smirking. I chuckle and kiss him.

"Puckerman." A teacher calls out.

"Gotta get in line. See ya on the other side." He says. He kisses me again and then he's standing with the rest of the P's. I stand with people I barley spoken a word to. It seems like forever but Principal Figgins eventually calls us each down. I hear my name, accept my diploma, and hear Puck's mother cheering for me. I smile and say thank you to Figgins and walk away. I sit in my seat and that's it. I clap for the rest respectively and clap and cheer for the people I care about.

Then it's all over. We're done. We've graduated. We throw up our caps and Puck finds me in the sea of enthusiastic students. He smiles and kisses me and I feel someone's arms pull me into a hug from behind. I barely see the blond male as he lifts me up and twirls me around. Then Quinn is running over and hugging me. Puck tries to pull me away from the two of them, but I'm grabbed by Santana and Brittany in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Santana says. Her and Brittany are headed to LA.

"I know you too; both of you." I said hugging them tighter.

"There's a party at my house tonight." Brittany says. "You guys should definitely come." She says to the new members of our hug fest. Which include Puck, Quinn, Sam, Tina and Artie. We nod.

Then Puck is pulling me away from the crowd. He's kissing me before I even ask him what's up. I kiss back and smile against his lips. "I'm not going anywhere, what's gotten into you?" I ask, smiling wide. He shrugs.

"Not sure, overly happy?" he suggests. I giggle and pull him back into our kiss.

* * *

><p>It seems that our entire senior class, plus a few lucky juniors, are at Brittany's house. The music is great, alcohol's hard, and I'm holding hands with the hottest guy in the room. He's kissing me the entire night, my neck, my lips, after he whispers something into my ear. It's dirty, yet sweet and special.<p>

We end up in one of Brittany's many rooms. We don't bother getting naked and my dress is pushed up. His pants hit the ground and I instantly feel him inside me. His drunken kisses seemed rushed, as if we'll never see each other again. I felt like I should remind him, but then I'm crying out his name and pulling him even closer.

He kissed my jaw and pulled out. I adjusted my dress and he pulled up his pants. "Sorry, it'll be better later." he said smirking.

I shrugged. "It wasn't that bad." I said. I giggle and trip over my own heel. He steadies me and laughs.

"You're so adorable." He said. I grab his hand as he opened the door. We step outside, back to the party, more elated then before.

* * *

><p>He makes good on his promise. For once, we are alone. Puck's mom and sister are spending the week in Baltimore. We don't make it upstairs. Once the front door closes his hands are wrapped around my waist and he's pulling me into a deep kiss. His hands travel south and he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his frame and pull my dress over my head.<p>

He starts to kiss my throat, then the valley of my breasts, as I pull his shirt off him. I groan out loud, cradling his face in my hands to place more kisses along what I can reach.

He sits on the couch, with me still on top, just as my fingers claw out the buttons of his shirt before tearing the whole thing off him. He pushes down his pants and I wrap my fingers into his mohawk. He slips of my underwear and I can feel how hard he is. I moan against his lips as he starts to tease.

"Puck." I whined. Instead of laughing he's deepening the kiss and pushing inside of me. Our noises mend together in the silent house as we relish this feeling. Slowly I start ride on top of him and press my chest to his. I bite his ear and trail rough kisses down his throat. His hand is tangled in my hair, while the other massages my breast.

"God, I fucking love you." I heard him say. He fills me so much and touches me in all the right ways I can't help but scream when I hit my breaking point. I feel him let go short after me and I run my hands over his shoulders, slick with sweat.

"That was hot." he finally said. I giggle against his chest. I lean up to face him and kiss him slowly. I can feel him starting to get hard again and I smirk. His stamina amazes me. He bites my bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth.

"You think we can go to your room this time?" I asked him. He stands up, holding on to my thighs, and kisses me the entire trip to his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! End of Chapter 5! :) Thanks for the subs, i wasnt expecting much but wow thanks! lol I'll update soon!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter! yayay ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>July - Tea<strong>

I sit outside in Santana's back yard trying to relax. It's kind of hard when all I hear is the giggles and kisses coming from the two girls sitting beside me. I sighed deeply and I heard Santana chuckle.

"Sorry, girl. I wants what I wants." She said, still tangled up with the blonde. I smiled and laughed at her.

"Whatever, Puck will be here soon." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you're not doing him in my house or in my pool." She replied and Brittany giggled.

"Guess I'll just do him right here." I smirked.

"Now who exactly are you doing?" Puck asks as he walks into Santana's yard. Santana shakes her head.

"Not you. Not here." she said. She stands up. "I need a drink. Want something." she asked us. We shake our heads. Brittany gets up and follows, obviously not wanting to be the third wheel.

He sits down at the edge of my chair. "Cute bikini." He comments. I smile and wink at him.

"It's Santana's. I didn't have one." I tell him. As if the bold red color and lack of coverage didn't give it away. He nods.

"I know, seen her in it before. Looks hotter on you, but don't tell her or she'll claw out my eyeballs." He said. I laughed. He gets up and pulls his shirt over his head. "You coming or what?" he asks me nodding towards the untouched pool. I was a little transfixed at first at the sight of his chest. I could never get over how built he was. And I had the sudden urge to claw at the nipple ring with my teeth.

I pull from my day dream, glancing back up at my boyfriend who now seems to be illuminated by the sunlight. Hot damn. "Why? Santana says I can't do you in the pool." I said laughing.

"Screw her." He laughs. He comes over towards me and lifts me up.

I let him, mostly becasue it feels so fucking good. His calloused hands against my bare back and thigh? Best feeling ever. "What are you doing?" I ask as he carries me bridal style. My arm cradles around his shoulders to help hold me up. I don't miss the way he squeezes my ass lightly.

"We are going for a dip." He says. His smirk is wicked right before jumping into the pool. I squealed just before we hit the water and plugged my nose. We pop up form under the water and laugh.

"Jerk." I said smiling. He gives me a quick peck on the lips. We are greeted by another splash that comes over our heads. Sam pops up and I hear Quinn laughing. I chuckle and wave at Quinn, who smiles and waves back.

"Who invited you assholes?" Santana joked stepping out of her house.

"Your girlfriend." Quinn replied.

Brittany shrugged. "Sorry I wanted it to be even." she says truthfully. "Even?" Santana asks her. She nodded. "You, Tea, and Puck have dark hair. Quinn, Sam and me are blondes. We need to match." She said smiling triumphantly. Santana rolls her eyes and pulls her back over to the lounge chairs.

* * *

><p>I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. I smile at the man behind it; my bestfriend. "Hey, what're you doing here? Puck's outta town with his mom and sister." I tell Sam.<p>

His eye brows knitted together. "Oh."

I laughed. "Come in. I've been playing Puck's videogames all day; I need to kick someone's ass that I can see." I said. He laughed and smiled, coming through the front door.

"What are we playing?" he asked sitting on the couch. I toss him a controller.

"COD." I answer.

"Oh really?" he asked skeptically. I rolled my eyes and started playing. He joined in. After about an hour of me totally whooping his ass, he threw the controller up in defeat.

"I give up. You're like a COD ninja." He said. I laughed loudly and my phone rang. I pick up and answer.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, bored yet?" Puck asks.

I laugh. "No, Sam came over to hang out with you, but I spent the last hour beating him at Call of Duty." I said. I hear him laugh.

"Don't be too proud. That kid can't play for shit."

"I heard that." Sam comments. We both laugh.

"Alright, well I'll let you go be pro gamer. I'll see you in the morning." He said.

"Kay, love you." I respond.

"Love you too, baby. Bye." He says. I hear the click of his phone, and shut mine. I go back to play the game but Sam stops me.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" he asked. It throws me off guard but I shrug.

"Yeah, of course. What's up?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Has Quinn been acting weird lately or said anything about me?" he questioned. I thought for a moment then shake my head.

"No, why?" I wondered.

He sighed again. "She hasn't really been the same for the past couple of days." He said.

"I haven't talked to her at all actually. What has she been doing?" I ask him. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her in at least a week. I've shot her a few texts but she never replied. I just assumed she was busy, it is summer, and she does have a boyfriend.

He shrugged. "Well, whenever I ask if she wants to go out she says she's busy, but I don't know who else she'd be with other then you." He said.

"Maybe she just needs some space." I suggest. "I'll talk to her tomorrow alright?" I said.

He nodded. "Okay, thanks." He said smiling.

I smile at him before trying to lighten to mood back up. "Anyway, now I totally need to kick your ass again." I chuckle. He glares playfully at me and starts up the game again.

* * *

><p>I wake up from my dream, to kisses on my neck. I love that, he's so gentle but so rough at the same time. His hands wrap around my body under the thin sheet finding my ass with ease. He cups it, bringing me foward to meet my pelvis with his. See what I mean? Soft, yet, well not soft if you catch my drift. I sighed and let out a string of giggles, reaching up to meet my lips against his. They're warm, they feel like home. He chuckled deeply, sexily.<p>

"Mm, I missed you." he said against my lips. I nodded, tangling my arms around the back of his head. I kiss him some more, sleepily.

"Me too. Sam's no fun and Quinn's avoiding us like the plague." I tell him between kisses.

He stops and raises an eyebrow. "Is she alright?" he asked.

"No clue, she won't answer when I call." I tell him. Through the darkness I can still see his frown and his eyes masked with sadness.

"We'll go over there tomorrow, I don't want her turning all weird and shit." he said. I nod and snuggle into his chest. He smells delicious.

"Next time you leave you're taking me with you." I tell him. I hear him laugh lightly and he nods.

"My family's boring, could've used your entertainment." he whispers in my ear. I hear the clear innuendo in his simple sentence. This boy always has sex on the mind. I giggle though and roll my eyes.

His hands start to trace up and down my thighs. "Puck, I'm tired." I said. He sighs, kissing the spot at my neck that makes my knees weak. "You're not playing fair." I tell him. He nodded and continued kissing me. I shiver when his tongue pokes out, lining my neck. "Fine, quick one." I say. I look up to see a smirk playing at his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>July - Puck<strong>

I hit the ignition of my truck as Tea hops into the passenger seat. I can't help but stare at her toned tanned legs. Dancers legs. Damn. I run my eyes up her body until I get to the smile on her lips. She's watching me with this amused look she always gets when I blatantly check her out. What? I'm a dude, she's my girl. My hot, hot girl. I'm gonna stare the shit out of her.

I send her a wink and drive off to Quinn's. Once we get there, I can already tell there's something wrong. All the lights in the house are off in the house except the ones coming from her room that are barely visible because of the curtains and blinds hiding the rays.

"Is Sam here?" Tea asks. I shake my head.

"No, I talked to him like twenty minutes ago. He's babysitting his brother and sister." I tell her. She's thinking the same thing as me. Quinn has someone up there with her. But then I shake my head realizing its Quinn. Then I shake my head again because she is a cheater. Well, was, sorta.

I turn off the car and we step to her front door. I ring the doorbell but no one answers. I sigh.

"We're going in." I said. Tea nods. "Follow me." I tell her. We walk around to the back of the house and pull out the key from under the mat. I unlock her back door and step inside. Tea raises her eyebrow at me.

"We used to date, kinda, remember." I told her. She nods as we walk into her house. It's eerily quiet as we step up her stairs to get to her room. We stop at her door and Tea knocks hesitantly. The door creaks open from her knock and we both exchange looks. Quinn's in the corner of her room, with her back to us. I suddenly feel like I'm in the _exorcist_ or some shit.

"Quinn?" Tea asks worriedly. She flinches at the sound and she turns around. My eyes widen at the black rings around her eyes. Also how red they were. She turns back to whatever she was doing and we step farther into her room. "Quinn, sweetie, what are doing?" I hear Tea say.

"I'm such a bitch." Quinn mumbled. Tea goes over and sits down next to her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked softly. I sit on Quinn's bed unsure of where to help.

"I made Rachel's life hell. I barley talked to Mercedes after she helped me out while I was pregnant. I never said nice things to Mike or Blaine." she said. Tears started welling up in her eyes. "Now they're dead. Good people are dead. I should be dead. I don't deserve to be here." she said putting her head in her hands. Her body starts shaking and Tea wraps her arms around her, saying comforting things. Quinn just keeps shaking her head and crying.

I feel so helpless. I fucking hate crying, really I do. Tea knows that and always tries to hold it in for my sake. But it isn't that I can't stand the tears, it's that I can't stand knowing that someone I love is hurting. That there's nothing I can do to fix it.

I get off Quinn's fluffy bed and over to the girls, putting my arm around the them. "Quinn, you just weren't friends with them. That doesn't make you a bitch. I tossed slushies every day at Rachel, til I got to know her. I made her life suck. And I feel like shit for that. But you can't blame yourself Q; don't beat yourself up." I tell her. I feel Tea's hand rub my arm. I look at her and she smiles softly.

"Puck, can you give us a minute?" Tea asks me. I look at the two of them and nod. I close the door behind me and try to listen in. I know I shouldn't but I really can't resist.

"You need to get over it okay?" I hear Tea say. "I know it was a hard time for us, but this isn't healthy." I can picture her pointing at Quinn. I hear Quinn muffle something to Tea but I can't make it out. Tea sighs. "I know, but it wasn't our fault. It was _his_." Tea responds, putting venom around his. Quinn says something back. God, why can't she talk louder? I crack the door open a little bit.

"Quinn, I'm over it, okay? And how do you think I felt? He said it was for me." she says. I hear her voice crack. There's silence and I picture Quinn nodding.

"I'm being stupid aren't I?" Quinn says. Her voice doesn't sound like she's crying. Tea sighs again.

"No, you're just grieving, a little late, but grieving none the less." she tells her.

"I didn't want Sam to see me like this. Or anyone. They would've checked me into a home." Quinn sighs. I hear Tea chuckle and can picture her rolling her blue eyes. "Puck, I know you're listening, come back in." Quinn tells me. I open the door and smirk at the girls.

"You okay?" I ask Quinn. She nods a little. I sigh and sit next to the two of them. "You'll get through this." I tell her. Then I speak to both girls. "We all will."

* * *

><p>"You've got to fucking kidding me." Sam says chucking his controller at the ground. I laugh loudly at him.<p>

"Calm the fuck down. You just suck." I said, still laughing. He gives me the finger and walks into the kitchen, getting himself a soda. "Get me one." I tell him.

"Screw you dick." he calls back. He comes back in and throws one towards me anyway. I catch it and set it down on the coffee table. I laugh at his expression.

"I'm not an idiot." I tell him. Of course I knew he was gonna shake the shit out of my soda. He's a douche when he loses.

"When is Tea leaving Quinn's?" he asks. I shrugged.

"She's probably gonna be there all day. They've been baking shit for the past week. Quinn can't bake for her life, so they spend all day fucking up." I said. He rolls his eyes and nods.

He picks his control up off the ground, joing back in the game. "Why is Tea even trying to show her to bake then?" he asks.

"To get her mind off things. Tea's pro. She could probably teach me to cook." I laugh.

"As if. I just want my girlfriend back. If I didn't know Quinn, I'd say they were screwing every day." he said smirking.

"Same, but the way Tea comes home and bones with me, cause she thinks I'm pissed she's out all day, is pretty god damn hot." I announce. "Plus, she's stressed out, so she needs more release if you get what I'm saying." Really, though, it's awesome. There's so much marathon sex going on at nights that_ I_ actually need a break. Never in a million years would I have thought that a chick could wear me out. Well, I never thought I'd love said chick either.

"Man you suck. I love Quinn, I do, but I miss her so much. Even when I'm around her, I can tell she's getting better, but she's still different." he said. We start up the game again and he starts shooting zombies. "Fuck." he mutters as he misses one.

"What do you mean different?" I ask. I kill another and smile triumphantly.

"I dunno. Like her voice. I've seen her like once since she weirded out and whenever I call her, she doesn't have that angels singing thing going on." he says grimly. "You know? That whole the whole world is gonna stop and suddenly all you can hear is her thing she does?"

I sigh and shoot another. "She's definitely getting better though. Like when we found her in her room that day. Man, she looked dead." I told him.

He sighed. "I know. Doesn't change the fact that I still want my girlfriend back." he says. I kill another zombie and laugh when I win. I understand that he's going through a rough patch, even though Quinn's got it worse. I've been on the outside, I know how bad it sucks to be left out and in the background. But he's got to think of Quinn.

"Doesn't change the fact that you still suck." I tell him. He hits me in the head and I laugh, happy to get his mind of his girl.

* * *

><p>I sigh into the phone. "T, I'm bored as hell. Summer's going to be over and I've barely seen you." I tell her. I can practically hear her rolling her eyes.<p>

"I live with you. And I see you every night. I could stop that if you want." she threatens.

"I really hope you're joking, cause then I'll probably go insane." I joke. I know she's just kidding with me cause she needs the sex as much as I do. We crave it. It's in our bones. And I know I'm in her system as much as she's in mine. She chuckles lightly before drawing out a breath.

"Listen," she said lowering her voice. "Quinn is like almost fully better. I need like one more week. She's laughing and smiling more. She even came with me when I went swimming at Santana's." she said.

"You went swimming at Santana's and didn't invite me?" I ask. She groans.

"I got to go. I'll see you later." she says.

"You better." I say challenging her.

"Oh, what's that? Quinn wants me to sleep over? Sorry, have to go make out with Quinn. Bye." she says sweetly. She hangs up before I can respond. I send her a text.

_At least let me watch._

She replies in a matter of seconds. _Nah, I'll just talk you through what happens later_, she responds. _Fucking love you_, I tell her. My phone buzzes back. _Good cause you'll be screaming that tonight_, she sends back. I swallow thickly.

_You bet. Mom and beck's are going to Nana's. We're alone tonight. Means you can scream as loud as you want_, I hit send. I can picture her shivering in that quirky way she does when she's turned on. I wait patiently for a minute until my phone buzzes again.

_Too bad your neighbors are home. Gonna get pretty pissed when they hear us_, she replies. I hate that she's at Quinn's. If she was with me I'd probably take her up against the wall right now.

_What are you wearing?,_ I ask.

_Not telling. It's a surprise. Not really gonna matter since you'll be taking it off me._, she replies. I groan out loud.

_Tease. I'm bored remember. Give me something_, I hit send.

_Black, lace thong. Wanna take it off with your teeth?,_ she challenges.

_Fuck yea, anything else?_, I ask.

_Nope, gonna go scissor Quinn. Then maybe make some brownies. Love you, don't pull a muscle in your arm ;)_, she replies. I roll my eyes.

_At least you know it's all for you. Love you._, I send back. She sends back a smile. I look back through my inbox and realize Sam has been sending texts to me the entire time. Nope, not talking to him. Have something much more important to do…

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch and heard the door unlock around ten. About fucking time. She comes inside and smiles at me. I go to say something and realize I have nothing to say. Her clothes are soaked and I realize that it's raining outside. I wonder how I missed the loud booms of thunder and flashes of lightening I see now.<p>

I notice the smile on her face hasn't changed. She smiles at me like I'm the most perfect person in the world. She smiles with all love. She comes over to the couch and straddles over the top of me, my hands automatically finding her hips, with that smile still on her face. I nudge my nose against hers before she kisses me. I laugh and she pulls away.

"What?" she asked.

"You taste like brownies." I tell her. A blush crawls up her face as she kisses me again, using more tongue, making it harder to stick to the plan I cooked up earlier. It takes every ounce of my body will to push her away lightly. Her eyes widen.

"Huh?" she said. I smile.

"Come on." I said. I get her off me, grabbing her hand and pulling her up stairs. I open the bedroom door and her eyes that fill with happiness. First of all, our room is clean. Second, the candles and rose pedals are a huge turn on for girls. Well actually, I've never done this before, but in all the cheesy chick flicks I've seen, it's been a huge turn on for them. Her fingers play around mine and I look at the new lust in her eyes.

"Fucking love you." she quotes from before. I smirk and slowly unbutton her shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Week one of Quinn's rehabilitation, Monday - Tea<strong>

It took me at least an hour to convince her to get out of bed and shower.

"I'm going to go get a bucket of ice water and dump it on you if you don't get up." I threatened. She groaned, tossed and turned a bit but finally got up and showered. About thirty minutes later she's downstairs in shorts and a light yellow tank top.

"What are we doing?" she asked. I smile showing her all the ingredients on the table.

"Chocolate chip cookies. From scratch." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Why? Can't we just buy them at the store?" she asked. This new edge in her tone is something I've never heard before. She sounds so angry, pissed at the world. She didn't sound at all like this when me and Puck first encountered her.

"No, this is more fun." I told her. She shook her head and sat on one of the stools at the kitchen bar.

"Whatever. I'll just watch." she said.

"Nope. You're mixing." I said smiling wide.

Her glare grows stronger in my direction. "Fuck you." she spat shaking her head. I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

**Tuesday**

Today she tried to kill herself. I thought I made a dent yesterday. She laughed a few times. Even kind of smiled. But I come over Tuesday morning and she's much, much worse. I wake her up quicker than yesterday and she gets in the shower. About 45 minutes pass and I go back upstairs and knock on her bathroom door.

"Quinn? What the hell's taking so long?" I asked. I got no response. "Quinn?" I shouted. I try the door, it was locked of course. "I'm breaking the door down." I warned. No answer. "Three. Two. One." I count loudly. Still nothing. I throw my weight against the door and it knocks out of place. I opened it up and gasped at her.

She was bleeding from both her wrists, eyes closed. "Shit, Quinn." I said panicked. I grabbed the dish towels from the counter and applied pressure.

"Ow," she whined. "Stop. I want to." she said. That scared the shit out of me. I pressed harder, and the bleeding slowed down. I lifted up a dish towel and realized the cuts weren't that deep. She wanted it slow. To bleed out drop by drop. I go in the cabinet above the sink and pull out the gauze from the first aid kit, along with medical tape. I wrapped up both her wrists good.

"What were you thinking?" I finally asked her. I have tears in my eyes and my chest feels like it's on fire. I can't even process what's going on. That I almost lost her. That if I didn't check on her, if I waited downstairs like yesterday, she could've been dead by now.

She shook her head. "I don't deserve to be here." she said.

I sighed. "Quinn, everyone deserves life. Even our douchebag fathers." I said. Her eyes peered up at me.

"Even Finn?" she asked. I sat silently. For that I had no answer.

* * *

><p>I wouldn't let her out of my sight the rest of the day. I cooked her dinner and she actually told me it was good. Every time she moved my eyes followed her. After dinner we sat on the couch and watched <em>Beauty and the Beast<em>, her favorite Disney movie. She got up and so did I.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll leave the door open, alright?" she said pissed off. She seemed almost back to normal, which was really weird all things considering.

"Sorry. I'm just not letting what happened this morning happen again." I told her. She rolled her eyes. When she came back out and sat on the couch I looked at her wrists. She groaned, obviously seeing me staring.

"Listen, it was a mistake. It won't happen again." she repeated.

"That's what you say now. Until I leave, you think about bad shit, and then it seems like a great idea." I said.

"How would you know?" she asked.

"I had an alcoholic mother at 13. Then an abusive father after she died. I thought about it. A lot." I said. I never told that to anyone. Not even Puck. She seemed surprised.

"Really?" she asked small. I nodded.

"After all the stuff happened in Glee too." I said. She nodded a little.

"Then I thought, could I actually do that to Puck? He thought I died and I saw how much it hurt him. He almost lost me once I couldn't put him through that pain again even if it meant mine would go away." I said. She nodded again. "You need to think about Sam. He loves you, so much. Plus, you're like my only friend, so that would suck for me." I said. A very small, but a smile, appeared on her face. I smiled and grabbed her hand. "Don't scare me like that okay?" I said. A few tears rolled down her face.

"Sorry. Won't happen, ever." she promised. I sighed in relief, because for once today she seemed to be telling the truth.

**Friday**

She's doing so much better. I'm getting full sentences out of her. She called Sam last night. And she's actually attempting to bake with me. I try to make sugar cookies with her, and she almost burns the house down. After we put out the very small (yeah right) fire that came from her oven, we're doubled over in laughter at the black circles that were once sugary dough. We were laughing so hard we had actual tears that weren't from pain.

"I'm so sorry." she says gasping and laughing. I shake my head and wipe away the tears.

"Don't worry about it. This is so much fun." I said. She's smiling big and for once I see the happiness I used to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Week Two of Quinn's Rehabilitation, Thursday - Tea<strong>

Today we go to Santana's house to swim. I already called up Santana and told her to act like her normal bitchy self, just to tone it down. She said she was inviting over Tina and Brittany. I haven't spoken to Tina since Brittany's party. I'm curious to why she was even invited. Don't get me wrong, Tina's awesome, but her and Santana aren't even friends. They spoke like two sentences to each other the entire time in glee. Whatever, I think. Quinn's getting out of the house. That's all that matters.

We get out of Quinn's shiny car and walk to Santana's back yard. We can hear the girls laughing. "You okay?" I asked her. She smiled at me and I knew she was just fine. Well, fine as Quinn was these days. On a scale of one to ten? A six. Probably a six today. We walked to the back and were greeted with Santana smiling.

"What's crakin my bitches." The latina quipped. We both laughed. I rolled my eyes said hey to Tina and Brittany.

"Quinn you look hot." Brittany commented as Quinn stepped out of her cover up. Quinn chuckled and Santana hit Brittany lightly on her bare arm.

"Really? Thought you were my girlfriend." Santana joked and pouted. Brittany thought she was serious and gave Santana a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry, you look hot too. You always do." Brittany told her. If I wasn't mistaken Santana actually blushed. I raised my eyebrows surprised. I grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her over to the pool.

"Come on lets go." I said. She pulled back.

"Nuh-uh. No way." she said. I smiled evilly and dragged her towards the pool. She yelped as I pushed her in, jumping in after. "Bitch!" she said laughing. I smiled happily, knowing I might've pushed her up to a seven.

**Friday**

I hang up on Puck and he starts texting me. I laugh out loud at his text.

"What?" Quinn asked smiling. She licks the chocolate off one of her fingers.

"I told Puck we were going to make out and he's getting all turned on." I said. "He's been really hormonal lately, more than usual." She laughed too. I widen my eyes at the next text.

"He really wants to get it in tonight." I said. She laughed harder.

"What does he want to know?" she asked.

"He told me I'm going to be screaming tonight." I said.

She giggled. "Oooh send something dirty back. Something he can use." she said.

"Quinn!" I squealed. She laughed and I sent something slightly provocative.

"What's he saying now?" she asked.

"He wants to know what I'm wearing." I said suggestively.

"Black, lace. He'd love that." she said.

"How'd you know?" I asked mouth open. She shrugged.

"It's like my sixth sense." she responded.

"Knowing girl's underwear?" I asked laughing.

"And guys." she said. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. I shut my phone after telling him I love him and turn to Quinn.

"Brownies!" I said excitedly. She smiled licking more chocolate of her finger.

She bites her bottom lip. "Damn, I was looking forward to the making out." she said, winking.

* * *

><p>When I get back to Puck's that night, I'm in such a good mood. Quinn invited Sam over to "hang out." I had just laughed at her when she had said that. She's totally doing the deed with him. I have to jog from my car to the house because of the rain, getting soaked in the process. I get to the door and can see him sitting on the couch watching tv absently.<p>

He must have heard the door close because he turns around to face me. I smile at him because I feel like the happiest person on earth. After straddling my boyfriend, making out lightly, he dragged me up stairs. I was worried to what he was going to show me but didn't expect the romantic scenery inside.

"Fucking love you." I quoted him from before. He smirks and undoes my shirt slowly. I love nights like this. Everything is thought out, every move he makes has purpose. My shirt is fully off and I go to take off my pants. He wags a finger at me.

"Nuh-uh-uh." he said. I giggled as he ran his fingertips up and down my sides. He lifted me up slightly and pulled me deeper into our room, until he laid me on his bed. He kissed my stomach once before pulling down my shorts. He stares at my nearly naked body.

"Guess you weren't lying about the lace." he said dirtily, his hazels black with lust.

"Hope you weren't lying about the screaming." I responded in the same tone. He chuckled deep in his chest before kissing me over my underwear. I groaned. He slid them down slowly until they were no longer on my body.

He lips meet my ankle, my calves, working his way up my thigh. He stops before he gets to the part I want, no, need him at. That my body starts literally aching for. He stood up, stripping down to his boxers.

"Not really fair that you're the only one naked." he teases. I rolled my eyes and took of my bra, throwing it at him.

"Now, I'm naked." I smirked. "Your turn." I challenged. He takes off his boxers and leans his entire body against mine. He kisses my neck then my lips. He stops the kissing and looks into my eyes. He's been doing that a lot lately. Deep, looks that could take away your soul.

"You know what I'm thinking about?" he asked 's hard to process actual thoughts when I can feel his length on my thigh. God, if he weren't so close I probably wouldn't be able to hear him. I shake my head, still fixated on his hazels. "All the things I'm going to do to you." he promises. We stay staring at each other.

"Good, then show me." I finally respond. Pure desire passes over his eyes right before kissing me with passion that could light the house on fire. No, not the house, probably the town or the state. We wouldn't have noticed.

**Saturday**

Today we all go out. Puck, Sam, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and I. The whole damn gang. We head to the water park. Yes, the water park. A group of kids going to college need some child's play time. You want to know what makes the day even better? It was all Quinn's idea.

* * *

><p>After going down a double tube slide with Quinn, Sam is stealing her away to the kid's area with a huge dunk tank. Puck actually wanted to go, I saw it in his excited eyes, but we both knew they needed some alone time. They're doing better, but they need to get back to before. Before was just so good, you know?<p>

Puck grabbed my hand and walked with me to the next slide. "Where'd Britt's and Santana go?" I asked him.

"Lazy river. Suits their style." he replied. I laughed and smiled. "You did a great job. With Quinn I mean." he commented. I smile bigger and nod.

"Thanks. It was hard, but totally worth it." I said. He smiled and nodded also.

"You think she's good enough for you to leave her alone sometime?" he asked hopingly. I sighed and grinned.

I tighten my hand around his. "Maybe. Her and Sam are doing really good. Maybe he can even take my place for a while." I said laughing at his goofy grin.

"Good, I missed you. And I need someone who can at least challenge me at videogames." he said winking. I laughed loudly. "Oh and by the way, when are you going to make me dessert?" he asked wagging his brow.

"I guess I could bring over some whipped cream." I smirk back just as suggestively.

"That is a brilliant idea, baby, really." he said. I giggled. He sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Summer's like over. It went too fast." he said. I nodded. It did go fast. I spent most of it trying to make Quinn better. Trying to make her whole again. It was rough, but like I told Puck, definitely worth it. Plus, it brought me and Quinn on a total new level of friendship. I'm glad she's better. She's going to need to be for college.

College. I'm nervous and excited just thinking about it. Nervous because it will be a whole new experience. Excited because I get to go home. I get to show Puck my city. I hope Quinn will be alright though. She, being the genius she is, is going to Princeton. She got accepted into far better schools, but she chose Princeton because of Sam. Sam wanted to go to Rutgers because he has family out there, so that's where he's going. I'm happy to know they're at least close to NYU.

Puck pulls me from my thoughts as he pulls me up the stairs of one of the slides. "Tea?" he said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, zoning out." I said blushing. He gave me a quick kiss and laughed, dragging me up the rest of the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god and then that girls baiting suit came like completely off!" Quinn exclaimed. We're all laughing, each of us sprawled out on Puck's couch.<p>

"Yeah, that dunk tank was pretty powerful. It was too bad though she wasn't even hot." Sam said. Quinn hit him, smiling.

"Tea, come here." Puck calls from the kitchen. I get up and run my fingers through my almost dry hair. He's standing at the island in the kitchen looking blankly around. I can't help but admire how nice his arms look from under his wife beater. "Help me make dinner?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

I chuckled and nodded. "What's on the menu?"

He shrugged, clueless. "Whatever we got." he answered. I sighed and laughed, opening the fridge.

"Well we got nothing." I said. He sighed.

"Fuck it. Who wants pizza?" he announced loud enough for the blondes in the other room to hear. Sam yells back a "fuck yeah, extra pepperoni" to us. My phone buzzes against my skin and the material of my shorts, indicating I have a text. I slide it out, checking the inscription.

"Brittany and Santana are coming over. With lots o' booze." I said smirking. Puck high fives me like a child, locking his arm around my waist and towing me back into his living room.

"You guys up for some drinking?" I ask the blondes on the couch. They shrug.

"Aw hells yeah." Quinn said. Only because it was Quinn, I sent an okay to my two favorite lesbians.

* * *

><p>Quinn passed out after her 8th or 9th shot and Sam brought her to Puck's sister to room to sleep it off. As soon as Brittany came over she left, claiming she forgot her cat at her cousins. So now I'm sitting on the couch between my boyfriend and my best friend with at least a 5th of vodka in my system. Sam and Puck are playing COD. Seems to be all they do lately. It's kind of funny cause they're drunk, but not really.<p>

"I'm bored, this sucks." Santana whines. I nodded in agreement. Puck rolled his eyes.

"What do you want to do then?" he asked shooting a zombie.

"Make this interesting?" she suggested.

"How?" he asked not really caring. The game the boys are playing ends.

"Give me a controller. We're raising the stakes." I said. Sam chuckles and sips at his mystery mix of a drink. Puck tossed me one and I turn it on.

"What stakes?" he questioned, gleaming at me with mischievous eyes that match my own. I smirked.

"Well if I will, which I probably will, you have to sleep outside." I said.

"The fuck?" he retorts, glaring.

I laughed and Sam and Santana nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I win, you sleep on top of me." he said suggestively.

"I was already planning on doing that if I lose anyway." I said shrugging. He rolled his eyes.

"Sam?" I asked. He thinks.

"I want you and Santana in a total hookup session." he said grinning ear to ear. I glance at Santana who doesn't seem to care.

"Fine, all I want is the pint of ice cream in the fridge." Santana said. We all shrug. I chug the rest of my cup and Puck starts the game again.

* * *

><p>I definitely would have one if it wasn't for the alcohol. Santana got out first, cursed in loud Spanish phrases I laughed at, and took the pint of ice cream out of the kitchen anyway. I lost next, swearing as well. Sam was actually doing, not good, but drunk COD seemed to be working for him. And Puck was also pretty wasted. Santana came and sat next to me and started rubbing my thigh jokingly.<p>

"I really hope Sam wins." she had whispered huskily. Her mouth came within inches of my ear, actually kissing the shell of it. Puck snapped his head towards us, causing him to lose.

"Fuck it all." he muttered. "Santana, I don't give a fuck if you're a chick or not, I'll kick your Latina ass if you try anything on my woman." he warned her.

I laughed and Sam looked at us expectantly. I sighed and came face to face with my friend. The first initial kiss was weird. I've never kissed a girl before so this was something new. After a while a sorta got used to it; just imagined it was the boy with the mohawk sitting only a few feet away. There was a lot of tongue massaging, and it was way softer than what I was used to. Especially Santana's lips, they felt like the softest of rose petals and…

"Ahem." Puck coughed after a while. I pulled away, making a popping sound when our mouths unattachted. I smiled at Puck, leaning over Santana to kiss him.

He scrunched his nose. "You taste like Santana." he mumbled.

Santana hit him upside the head. "Well you used to like that." she said pointedly. He rolled his eyes.

"Tea, tastes better." he said. "Like Cinnamon and chocolate. You're like pancakes or some shit." She nodded.

"True, she's not that bad." Santana agreed. "Kind of like Summer, warm and homey I guess. Brittany's more sweet like cotton candy."

"Can we not compare how we all taste. But if I might add, Sam tastes like gummy bears, Santana like smooth whiskey and Puck, you taste like strawberries." I said. They all turned to me raising their eyebrows. I smiled sweetly at them and then I kissed Sam and Santana on the cheek before getting up and grabbing Puck's hand.

"I'm tired, well not really, but let's go." I said drunkenly. I pulled him up the stairs and heard Puck chuckle.


End file.
